We Wish You a KuroFay Christmas!
by Enonyymi
Summary: A Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Advent Calendar! One story per day will be published, starting from the 1st of December until Christmas Eve! Main pairing is Kuro/Fay.
1. INFO BEFORE STARTING, PLEASE READ

**Enonyymi:** Hi everyone! As you can see, I'm Enonyymi, one of the writers of this fanfic.

**Punainenpuolukka:** And I'm Punainenpuolukka, Enonyymi's friend and the other author.

**Enonyymi:** So, basically, what is a Tsubasa Advent Calendar? It's a project, which is carried out by me and my friend Punainenpuolukka-chan. And starting from the 1st of December, we're going to publish one story per day until Christmas Eve for you all to enjoy! The stories are slightly linked to each other so we recommend to read them all! Each day will have it's own theme, for example Mistletoe, Candy Cane or Ice Skating.

Since it's not December yet, you'll have to wait just a few days before we post anything. So in a way, it's a virtual Advent Calendar, in which you don't get chocolate but instead, stories! The stories are written in a random order, starting first with one of Punainenpuolukka's story and then my story and so on...

And before you can enjoy the lovely stories, I'll just explain how me and my friend got this idea! Actually, how did we get this idea?

**Punainenpuolukka:** Well, this idea was born when Enonyymi-chan one day came to me and said that she wanted write an Advent Calendar-story about Tsubasa.

**Enonyymi:** Yeah, that's about it. We two have read a lot of Tsubasa-fanfics but we've never seen this kind of thing done before, so I wanted to see what kind of reactions and stuff this will get. Oh, Punainenpuolukka-chan, would you please explain what an Advent Calendar is? In case if someone doesn't know (here in Finland, it's a typical Christmas-related thing, but I'm not sure if it's so typical in other places).

**Punainenpuolukka: **Well, it's a calendar with only 24 days and you kind of 'open' one of the calender boxes everyday from the 1st of December to the 24th, which is of course, The Christmas Eve. Got you confused enough? If you didn't understand, you can always read the real definition from Wikipedia and get even more confused!

**Enonyymi:** Yep! But, seriously, I think you got the idea, right? Good. Well then, what to explain yet? Have we got anything else to tell them?

**Punainenpuolukka: **Remember to read the explanations about Finnish Christmas traditions and other things we like to add into the stories.****

**Enonyymi:**In other words, read the Authors' Notes! We'll explain other minor or major things in them Anything else?**  
**

**Punainenpuolukka: **No, just enjoy the stories when they come out?

**Enonyymi: **Yes. Oh, wait! Just an itsy-bitsy thing before we finish! Can you guess what we forgot to tell?

...

You haven't got a clue, have you?

**Punainenpuolukka: **No.

**Enonyymi:** It's copyrights, copyrights! And the shounen-ai theme! So, the characters in this fanfic are owned by CLAMP. Only the plot is made by us and should not be stolen by anyone! We don't get paid for writing this, we're only writing it for all KuroFay and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle fans to enjoy.

**Punainenpuolukka:** And more importantly, this fanfic contains SLASH (MALE/MALE)- ACTION! Gay romance, to put it simply. There's going to be kissing and other that kind of mild stuff between two men, so if you're not into reading slash, then just press the 'back'-arrow and don't read this! We accept the fact that all of us don't and can't like slash, but we don't like if you come to complain about not liking it and that this fanfic sucks only because it's slash. Though, CREATIVE critisism is highly appreaciated and wished for.

**Enonyymi:** That's right. And by the way, this story is going to be published on my DeviantART account (e n o n y y m i.d e v i a n t a r t.c o m), where there will be nice pictures included! Go check them out in December!

**Punainenpuolukka:** I'll include some pictures too! At p u n a i n e n p u o l u k k a.d e v i a n t a r t .c o m! And without any further ado...

**Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka:** Have a very merry forthcoming Christmas! (And please enjoy our stories!)


	2. 1st of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.

**Warnings:** Contains male/male.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.

***

A small town full of snow was drowsily waking from it's sleep. It was morning and townspeople were getting ready for the day's ordeals. Suddenly the sky opened and dropped a little bunch of people and a horrendously cute rabbit like thing on to the snowy ground. And they just happened to land on top of each other. "Puu, we have arrived to the next country," Mokona chirped happily. But it seemed like someone was missing.  
"Kuro-tan! Where are you, Kuro-tan?" Fay looked around while patting the soft, dark and surprisingly warm ground beneath him. The children also got worried.  
"Kurogane-san? Where are you?" they called for their older companion.  
"We couldn't have left him in to the last country, could we?" Sakura asked anxiously. Fay just smiled and tapped the ground beneath him until it started to growl malevontly.  
"Get off me," Kurogane barked underneath the group.  
"Oh, there you are, Kuro-puu. You got us worried," Fay smiled and got up relatively slow as the children shot up almost immediately hearing the ninja's voice.  
"And you, of course, had no idea of my whereabouts, did you, mage?!" the ninja snarled while himself got up.  
"Do you feel the presence of Sakura-hime's feather, Mokona?" Syaoran asked.  
"Hmm, it's very faint but Mokona can definitely feel the feather!" the fluffy white thing answered.  
"So we're staying here for a while. We might as well look what kind of country we landed in, don't you think, Kuro-rin?"  
"Hnn."  
"It's kind of cold here with all of this snow..." Sakura said, rubbing her arms to feel warmer. Syaoran started to take his cape off but Fay was quicker: the blonde had already put his white coat on Sakura, assuring that the rest of his clothes were warm enough. The dimension travellers walked through the town, occasionally stopping to look at the shop windows. Of course, they had to get clothes – in which people wouldn't look at them any more weirdly – but before that, they would have to get some money. So they did the usual: they sold their old clothes from the different countries they had visited.

After a while of wondering aimlessly around, they found a nice little boutique in the centre of the town. It was a cozy little shop and fortunately for them, they were able to sell their old clothes there and gained a good deal of money. So, now that they were not so poor anymore, they bought their clothes, which were a lot like Fay's attire: thick, fluffy and warm. Kurogane was the only one to express deep dislike towards the clothes and strictly declined of wearing them. Though after ten minutes of the freezing open air he was forced either to wear the fluffy clothes or freeze. He chose, though slightly involuntarily, not to freeze. They also found a bookstore when they were looking for information about Sakura's feather, but unfortunately they found none. Syaoran on the other hand was lucky and found an archaeology book, which he described as 'super cool' and 'highly useful' even though Kurogane said that the thing looked older than the Dimension witch and was way too thick for it's own good. "It seems that Christmas is coming here. I even asked one person, and he said that today's the first of December," Syaoran told to his travelling companions in the book store.  
"What's Christmas?" Sakura asked puzzled.  
"Mokona knows, Mokona knows! People celebrate it in the world where Yuuko and the other Mokona are. That's when Santa Claus brings presents to good children like Mokona!" the white creature informed everyone proudly.  
"What good child are you? You're definitely neither one of those, not good nor a kid," Kurogane muttered but everyone just ignored him.  
"What do they celebrate this Christmas for, Syaoran-kun?" the blonde mage inquired.  
"Well it's celebrated for the birth of the Christ – he's related to their religion – and it's also the celebration of light, because it's the darkest time of the year. And what Mokona said about the presents, is true too. Santa Claus comes to people's homes and gives presents to the children and sometimes to the adults too, in the evening of the 24th of December or on the following night, though that depends purely on the place. Then again, this is just a leg-"  
"I would love to meet Santa Claus! He sounds like a really good person. Can we stay for the Christmas?" the princess begged from her friend. Then she looked the others with those big green eyes of hers and no one could deny anything from the sweet princess.  
"Of course we can stay! Right, Kuro-puu, Syaoran-kun?"  
"Whatever."  
"Well then, I see no problem in staying here. There is a feather here too and I guess there's no harm taking a little vacation while looking for it", the brown haired boy answered to everyone.  
"Yay! We're going to stay for the Christmas!" the white manju cheered. Because they chose to stay there for Christmas, they obviously needed a place to stay in. No one would sleep outside when it was so cold and snowy. With a moment of negotiation, they decided to divide into two groups: Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona would look for a house from the right side of the town and Fay and Kurogane would look for it from the left side. They made a promise to meet each other in front of the bookstore after two hours.  
After a while of searching, the older group found the perfect house for them. It had two floors and a quite nice frontyard. There was a kitchen, a livingroom, a housekeeping room and a bathroom on the first floor. On the next floor there were two bedrooms and a small toilet at the end of the corridor. The house just had one problem: they couldn't get the heating system on, so they had to live in a cold house for a few days.

In the evening the whole group was warming themselves in front of the fireplace in Kurogane and Fay's room. They had had a long day and they were all a bit tired. After Syaoran had told that children tend to write to Santa Claus a letter of what they want for Christmas, the princess and the manju started immediately talking about a wishlist that they all would send to Santa. Earlier, Syaoran had quietly told Fay and Kurogane that usually the parents buy the presents for the children and that the Santa Claus visiting, is just a neighbour or a hired person. "Moko-chan, what do you want for Christmas?" the fragile princess asked.  
"Mokona would like to have some yummy, yummy sweets and yummy, yummy alcohol!"  
"I don't think Kuro-daddy will allow you to drink anything, Mokona," Fay interrupted them.  
"But we won't tell him, right?" Mokona said deviously.  
"What about you, Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan, what would you like for Christmas?" the blonde queried his 'adopted' children.  
"Um, I don't actually want anything. I just want everyone to be happy and together!"  
"I don't really need anything either."  
"Oh, but there must be something you want, isn't there?" Fay pried them , smiling.  
"Well, there is this cute Kero-plushie and this beautiful deck of cards that I saw in one shop's window..." the princess trailed off.  
"And you Syaoran-kun, there must be something you would like, you are still a child after all."  
"The archaeology book in the book store," the boy said more shyly than usual.  
"Perhaps Santa Claus will bring them to you, if you're nice. Though, I don't see why he wouldn't bring them to you, you're always behaving like good children should. Even you, Mokona," Fay smiled to them. Then he looked at Kurogane and without using any words, told the ninja to follow him to the other room.  
"What is it?" the black haired male asked from the other.  
"I think we should give the children some good memories and have a real Christmas. We could give them presents and-"  
"Ok, I got it. But is there... Is there anything _you'd _like?" the ninja sounded slightly unsure and a little blush could be seen on his face, if you looked closely enough.  
"That's very sweet of you to ask, Kuro-sama," the blonde smiled at his lover.  
"Well?"  
"Hmm, perhaps you?" he smiled slyly and kissed Kurogane on the cheek.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading the first, proper chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar! The theme for today was, of course, 'Wishlist'!

**Enonyymi: **Hyuu, it's the 1st of December and the end of our first chapter, which was mostly written by Punainenpuolukka!

**Punainenpuolukka:** I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but I was utterly bored while writing it.****

Enonyymi: Don't be silly, of course they liked it! It was so cute! Right, people? You're being too critical.****

Punainenpuolukka: And you're never critical, huh?

**Enonyymi:** ...Meh. Oh yeah, just that you all wouldn't wonder, all of our chapters WON'T be this long. This was so long only because it had a prologue-part in it too. And a HUGE apology for not posting this earlier, the A/N-part wasn't ready until 5 P.M (+ I had a French lesson, which lasted until 4.30 P.M). I hope you enjoyed this story!

**Punainenpuolukka:** Please do comment and review! 


	3. 2nd of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.

**Warnings:** Contains male/male.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kurogane growled. Fay had just pranced into the livingroom, carrying five or six thick blankets in his arms and Kurogane flinched when he saw the mischievous twinkle in Fay's blue eyes.

"Just bringing some blankets to keep us warm throughout the night," Fay smiled, settled on the shaggy sofa and buried himself under the warm and comfortable covers. He ruffled the quilts and laughed a little: "So comfy! I borrowed these from our neighbours, they're such a nice young couple, don't you think?"

"I haven't even seen them."

"The heat hasn't been turned on yet so it's going to be one cold night, much colder than yesterday." He patted the empty seat of the sofa and added: "So come here, Kuro-wanwan!"

"What?!" Kurogane grumbled. He'd rather become Tomoyo-hime's personal maid and wear a frilly dress – well, maybe not that much – than sleep next to the mage on the sofa, under all those blankets, all close and... He didn't even dare to think of all the things that such intimacy usually led to. So he crossed his arms like a little kid and spoke out – or rather, shouted out – his firm objection.

"No way in hell I'm sleeping with you! I'm sleeping in front of the fireplace," Kurogane snarled and was about leave to his and Fay's bedroom – unfortunately for Kurogane, there was only two bedrooms. One had two beds, which obviously were occupied by Sakura, Mokona and Syaoran, and the other room had only one slightly bigger bed and he had to share it with Fay – if he wouldn't have been stopped by Fay's quick remark.

"Oh, but Kuro-chan, the children and Mokona are already sleeping there," Fay said and wiggled a little under the covers, "if you don't want to turn into a ninja icicle, then you'd better come here."

Kurogane stared him and the sofa with an annoyed look, trying to give up the temptation of warmth but his half-frozen toes and the feeling of cold begged to differ. Kurogane had no alternatives. Reluctantly, he sat on the sofa, tugging the blankets closer.

"Gimme some blankets over here, aren't you more resistant to cold?"

"Well, that's true, but..."

"So, gimme more blankets," Kurogane demanded. He refused to get any colder tonight, so he snatched a few blankets from Fay, wrapped himself in them and inched to the other side of the sofa.

"Good night, Kuro-rin," Fay said. Kurogane grunted a vague answer to him.

They both sat silently for several minutes, trying to fall asleep. And as more time passed by, the more Kurogane was shaking, so cold he felt. As he glanced over his shoulder, he noticed that Fay had closed his eyes tightly, he was shaking like a leaf and tried his hardest to stay warm.

"Oi, are you alright?" Kurogane managed to ask. Fay seemed to be even paler than usually. When Kurogane didn't get any answer from him, he roughly grabbed Fay's shoulders and pulled him underneath Kurogane's blankets. He gently covered Fay and himself with them.

"You idiot, you said you could handle the cold!" Kurogane scolded Fay angrily. If he had known that Fay would get this cold, he wouldn't have taken those damn blankets. Fay was now tightly pressed against Kurogane's side, regaining his warmth.

"Sorry," Fay answered softly and let his head fall down. He wanted no eyecontact, he already knew what kind of a face Kurogane had; he knew how Kurogane's brow curved, he also knew how Kurogane's eyes had a very stern gleam in them when he was angry.

Kurogane sighed deeply and suddenly pulled Fay into his lap, twining his arms around the mage's lean body and pressing him against his chest. Though it was the most effective way to stay warm, to Kurogane, it was also the most embarrasing way, so he made sure that Fay wouldn't see the blush covering his cheeks and placed his other hand on the back of Fay's head, burying his hand in the wizard's golden locks. They sat still on the sofa, warming each other, in a tight hug.

"This is just to keep us warm, not a hug or anything. Got it?" Kurogane said akwardly. Fay agreed with a little nod. Kurogane let his head rest on Fay's and Fay pressed his head softly against Kurogane's chest. It was a good thing that Kurogane had already closed his eyes, since now he couldn't see the little, a bit mischievous smile on Fay's lips...

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading the second chapter of The Tsubasa Advent Calendar! The theme for today was 'Hug'!

**Enonyymi:** Hello again! Today's story was written by me! I hope you liked it, because I sure did. Tehee.

**Punainenpuolukka: **I liked it too.

**Enonyymi: **Aw, thank you! And now, of today's theme 'Hug'. Not very Christmasy, was it?

**Punainenpuolukka: **No, but I don't think it matters. Some of themes we, or more precisely, you made up, weren't very Christmasy.

**Enonyymi: **Well, I guess you're right. But, anyway, it was a fun subject to write about.

**Punainenpuolukka: **Can I give a warning for the next chapter?

**Enonyymi:** Um, yeah, sure. Go right ahead.

**Punainenpuolukka: **There won't be any dialogue in the next chapter even though that's the only part I can actually write.

**Enonyymi: **Hmm, sounds interesting. No dialogue...

**Punainenpuolukka:** Well, please review. We like them.

**Enonyymi: **Yeah, put a lot of comments and reviews! Thanks for reading!


	4. 3rd of December

* * *

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.  
**Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within, are property of CLAMP.

* * *

  
On the third day, their house's heating system was finally turned on, so the children had no need to sleep in Kurogane and Fay's room anymore and neither did the couple need to sleep on the livingroom sofa. But, of course, heating the house cost a good deal of money and they had to get jobs to support the whole household.

Sakura was employed in a kindergarten, though it seems that Mokona, who was sitting on her shoulder at the time, had something to do with it. Syaoran managed to acquire a job at the same bookstore where, in his opinion, the 'awesome' archaeology book was. Fay got a job as the baker at the local bakery. And for Kurogane, he didn't get any job at first, because other people thought that he was simply too scary.

But thanks to Fay's social skills – which in this point meant flirting with the bakery's owner – Kurogane got a post as the bakery's janitor. Though, the ninja wasn't too pleased at his lover's behaviour.

Kurogane wasn't very pleased at his work either. Cleaning things was, in his opinion, sissy and he wouldn't like to spend his days next to those crappy, sweet things, which he hated so much but at least he could keep his eye on the mage.

The bakery's owner had also a little café right next to the bakery. Fay baked pastries, pies and other sweet and savoury things for the café to sell. Occasionally the blonde was also working in the café when he was not needed to bake anything.

There he came across with a local hot drink called glögg. It seemed that it was a rather popular drink during Christmas time and that it was based on red wine but it didn't have any alcohol in it. So, because they served this glögg in the café, Fay absolutely had to try it with his companions.

* * *

Fay bought one bottle of glögg and brought it with him to their house. In the evening he heated most of the contents of the bottle in a kettle and poured the hot, red liquid into five little mugs. Then he placed the mugs on a tray and carried it from the kitchen to the living room where the others were.

The children and Mokona took their mugs happily but the ninja just glared at the mug that the mage was trying to offer him and obviously wished that the mug would just disappear if he'd stare at it for as long as it would it take. After a little while, Fay managed to persuade Kurogane into taking the mug.

Then they sipped from their mugs. The glögg tasted sweet and it smelled like cinnamon and Christmas.

Kurogane drank the whole drink with one gulp: he didn't want to spend any more time thinking about it. He put his mug on the table and watched what the others did.

Fay turned his nose up on the glögg's taste. He wanted it to be sweeter, so he added a teaspoon of sugar to it. Now it was more to his taste.

Sakura looked slightly surprised by the taste and hotness. She blew into the mug to make the drink cool down. Then she sipped again from her mug and smiled, it wasn't as hot as it had been anymore. Or actually it was, but she thought it wasn't.

Syaoran didn't show any signs of not liking the drink but when he thought that nobody was looking, he snuck silently into the kitchen to add some water in his mug. And as quietly as he had gone to the kitchen, he came back like he had never been absent in the first place. Kurogane saw this and was slightly proud that his 'son' had learned some of his ninja skills.

Then there was someone, who actually liked the drink: Mokona.

Just like Syaoran, the white manju snuck into the kitchen after finishing it's drink. The white thing was looking desperately for the bottle where the original drink was. When Mokona found it, it drank the rest of the contents and to everyone's surprise: the usually white manju turned bright red, exactly like the colour of the glögg.

The rest of the evening wasn't so peaceful as they had expected; the whole gang except Mokona, had to deal with a red, overly excited manju, who acted like the biggest drunkard on the block even though the glögg was supposed to be alcohol-free.

Though that didn't last for long, due to Kurogane's well-known temper.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading the third chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar! The theme for today was, obviously, 'Glögg'!

**Enonyymi: **Yumm, glögg... It's good... Oh, I hope you liked this chapter also! It was written by Punainenpuolukka!

**Punainenpuolukka:** Some of you might not know what this glögg is. It seems that glögg is very similar to mulled wine and glühwein. But the actual word 'glögg' is Swedish.

**Enonyymi:** Yeah, and here in Finland, it has been a traditional Christmas-drink for a long time.

**Punainenpuolukka:** People usually drink it with almond crisps...

**Enonyymi: **... and raisins! Should we tell them the ingredients?

**Punainenpuolukka:** If you want to. I, on the other hand, don't know them.

**Enonyymi:** Okay! Umm, the main ingredients are grape-, apple- and blackcurrant juice and some really nice spices; ginger, cinnamon, clove, cardamum and sour orange.

**Punainenpuolukka:** Sounds pretty good.

**Enonyymi:** It is! But, yet again, please review! Lots of thanks to the people, who have already commented!

**Punainenpuolukka: **Thanks for reading this chapter and don't forget to read the next one!


	5. 4th of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.

**Warnings:** Contains male/male.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.

* * *

Fay laid in still beside Kurogane in their bed. He rested his head on his right hand and observed his lover while he was still sleeping soundly and while Fay had the chance to do so. He couldn't supress the little giggle that insidiously escaped his mouth, because right now, the dark man asleep next to him looked like a totally different person. The feelings of grimace or anger that usually were visible on Kurogane's face, were replaced by a fairly neutral expression. No negativity at all.

Fay kept looking at Kurogane's face, picking up some things that he normally didn't notice. For example, the warrior's eyelashes were a lot darker and longer than Fay had remembered. He paid much more often attention to the dark red eyes beneath those eyelashes. They were like two pools of rubies, boiling from passion, determination or rage, depending on the situation. So beautiful, Fay thought to himself.

His gaze continued to fall from Kurogane's eyes to his closed lips – which Fay thought were extremely kissable – and to his well built, strong jaw-line. Unable to resist the temptation, he lifted his long fingers to stroke that line, carefully and as lightly as a feather, he didn't want his lover to wake up too soon. Slowly he trailed his fingers across Kurogane's neck and stopped them when he reached his bare chest.

It was rising with every steady inhale Kurogane took. As quietly as he could, Fay shifted closer to him and finally coming so close that he could feel the warmth on Kurogane's skin. Leaning cautiously forward, he pressed a light kiss on the chest and let his fingers travel to even lower on his lover's firm body. They wandered over his abs to his bellybutton and at last reached the rim of the blanket covering the rest of Kurogane and him.

Lifting the covers up a little, Fay now slowly climbed on top of him and watched sharply at his face, observing for any changes in Kurogane's expression. Successfully Fay was now straddling Kurogane and reached to touch his face again. He laid his thumb on his lips, caressing them and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on them. Fay rubbed their noses together, lifting his hands to cup Kurogane's cheeks and pressed his forehead against his, which made a few of his blonde locks fall on  
Kurogane's face. He moved his left hand to run his long fingers through the dark hair and covered his whole face with small kisses. Then he placed a long, tender kiss on Kurogane's lips. How could somebody so handsome as Kurogane even exist?

Suddenly Kurogane opened his eyes and stared straight into Fay's eyes, which made the blond blush slightly. Oops, he got caught. Fay leaned backwards, giving Kurogane some space to talk.

Instead of pushing Fay off, he queried calmly: "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much," Fay answered in an amused manner. "Just touching you, Kuro-sama."

Kurogane let out a small snort and lifted his hands to stroke Fay's golden hair. He was obviously still a bit dazed and disoriented because of the sleep. Fay wondered if his dream had been good. Considering the way he acted right now, it must have been.

Fay gazed into his lover's eyes and nudged his head into Kurogane's touch. This kind of intimacy, this loving gentless was a rare treat to both of them.

"Come here," Kurogane murmured and pulled Fay into a deep, passionate kiss. After a while, Fay broke the kiss reluctantly, gasping for some air and slid off from his lap, placing himself on Kurogane's side and let him wrap one arm around him. He looked again at Kurogane and surprisingly, only to find that he had fallen asleep again. He giggled and followed Kurogane's example, pulled the blanket over them, closed his eyes and fell asleep inside his lover's strong arms.

**

* * *

  
A/N: **Thanks for reading the fourth chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar! The theme for today was 'Touching'!

**Enonyymi:** And it was written by me! Hope you enjoyed it yet again. And thanks a bunch for all the reviews and comments that you've posted, we really appreciate it!

**Punainenpuolukka: **I enjoyed it a lot. I think it was sweet. And cute.

**Enonyymi:** Aw, thank you! It was very nice to write too. Kurogane and Fay needed this kind of a sweet, fluffy moment.

**Punainenpuolukka:** I wonder when there'll be the next fluffy moment.

**Enonyymi:** Hmm... we'll see.

**Punainenpuolukka: **Yeah. But please review and don't forget to read the next chapter!


	6. 5th of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.  
**Warnings: **Contains male/male.**  
Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.  


* * *

"Lick it."

"The hell I will!"

"Ooh, why not?"

"Because it's fucking disgusting!"

"How can you think like that, Kuro-sama?"

"There's already your spit on it," the ninja grunted.

"But you've even kissed me before, haven't you, Kuro-chu?"

"Well – argh, that's totally different thing than licking some stupid stick you've munched!"

"It's not some stupid stick. It's called a 'candy cane' and it's really good."

"It's that sugary crap that you always eat."

* * *

_Earlier that same day Fay left from the bakery without his most favourite ninja. The said ninja was still working but he had told Fay to go home to make dinner for the children; Kurogane would come when he's finished._

_On his way home, the mage came across with a candy shop and his enormous sweet tooth started to ache by the mere sight of the candy shop's window so he absolutely had to stop by._

_He entered the shop, which was fairly small. There was three big shelves and a wooden counter next to the window. Behind the counter stood a smiling shopkeeper with short, red hair and a dark purple dress. She welcomed Fay to her shop._

_There was so many different kinds of sweets in the shop that Fay, quite uncharacteristically, almost started to drool. Suddenly he realized that he did not have much money with him and he pondered what he should do: he didn't want to leave empty-handed but neither did he want to buy sweets only for himself._

_He looked around if there'd be something cheap enough to buy for the whole group. Then he saw something red and white behind the shopkeeper's counter._

_"Good day, miss. Um, I'm unfamiliar with this place and I was wondering, what are those red and white sticks over there?" Fay inquired from the young woman with a polite smile._

_"Oh, they're no sticks, Sir. They're called 'candy canes'," she explained._

_Fay looked into his wallet. He could only buy four candy canes. 'Well, I could probably share one with Kuro-daddy', the blonde thought to himself._

_"I'll take four."  
_

* * *

_  
Fay went happily home with four candy canes in his pocket. Surprisingly, he was the first to arrive home so he deciced to start making the dinner while waiting the others to return._

_He peeled some potatoes to make smashed potatoes and put them into a pot, which he placed on the stove. When he started to make the sauce for the potatoes, Sakura and Mokona came home and they both wante to help their 'mother'. Fay smiled to them and asked Sakura to make some salad while Mokona could set the table. Just when the dinner was almost done, the doggy duo arrived home._

_When they had finished their meal, they started discussing of their day, except Kurogane, who stayed silent and grunted to everyone who tried to ask him anything._

_"Oh, I almost forgot! I bought us something!" Fay remembered and rushed to his coat._

_"These are for you three," he came back smiling and gave candy canes for Mokona, Sakura and Syaoran._

_"Yippee, a candy cane!" Mokona cheered._

_"Thank you, Fay-san!" the two teens said almost simultaneously._

_Soon the children and Mokona got tired and wished good night to their 'parents'. When Fay was certain that they had fallen asleep, he took one more candy cane from his pocket and started licking it. He knew Kurogane was watching him closely and suggested that the ninja would lick the candy cane too. He, of course refused._

* * *

After their short debate, Fay continued licking his sweet and he noticed how Kurogane was getting slightly annoyed by the style which he ate the candy in.

Fay was sliding the candy in and out and again in and out from his mouth. Kurogane stared his lips intently but still tired to hide his interest.

'Oh, I could use this to my advantage', he thought slyly. So, he continued what he was doing, just to annoy the ninja even more.

He looked the candy cane with half-lidded eyes and nibbled it slightly. Then he slid it in and out from his mouth. He glanced at the ninja. Kurogane flinched while their eyes met.

"Stop that already!" the darker man yelled and his face was a little blushed.

"What, Kuro-pon?" Fay asked. "I'm just..." lick, nibble, suck, "... eating this."

"That's it!" Kurogane grabbed Fay arm and started dragging him upstairs.

"Oh, I guess you changed your mind about the licking, hm? Kuro-sama."

"Just shut up," Kurogane brawled ", and leave that stupid stick downstairs. I'll have you lick something else upstairs."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading the fifth chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar! The theme for today was 'Candy Cane'!

**Enonyymi:** Written by Punainepuolukka! And a huge, huge apology for not uploading this any earlier, I did not have time before. Sorry! But, I hope you liked it. Yumm, a candy cane...

**Punainenpuolukka: **I actually ate a candy cane while writing this.

**Enonyymi:** Did you now? Did you eat the same way as Fay?

**Punainenpuolukka:** No.

**Enonyymi: **Bah. Oh well, we hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to comment versatilely!


	7. 6th of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.**  
Warnings:** Contains male/male.  
**Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.

* * *

Their sixth day in the country was apparently, a national holiday for all the people living there. So, now that the group had gotten their stomachs full after Fay's well-cooked dinner, they all moved from the kitchen to the livingroom. The adults occupied the sofa and the children sat on the floor. Mokona was bouncing from one place to another, so you couldn't actually say that it was sitting anywhere.

The ninja managed to take the TV's remote control before the mage was even close. _'Good, we don't have to watch something stupid that the mage likes'_, the ninja thought to himself.

He turned the TV on and there was some war movie going on. After a little while, he decided that it was a fairly good movie. "Um, Kurogane-san, could you change the channel, I don't like this movie" the frail princess asked.

"No."

"Syaoran-kun, could you ask Kurogane-san to change the channel," Sakura whispered to her guardian, who was sitting next to her. Fay also heard the princess but didn't say anything. Kurogane, on the other hand, didn't hear anything, or he just didn't care.

"I'm truly sorry, hime, but I'm kind of interested in this movie," the brown haired boy answered shyly. It was too hard of a choice: should he watch this historical film, which was really intriguing or change the channel for the princess?  
The princess turned her face to the blonde and showed him her pleading face. Fay's face softened and nodded slightly to Sakura.

"Nee, Kuro-sama..." he started.

"What?" the ninja grunted.

"Well, I was just wondering..." Fay smiled to the ninja. Kurogane looked into Fay's eyes and got distracted just for a second, and then the blonde struck. He stole the remote control from the black haired male's hand and quickly changed the channel.

On the other channel people we're standing in a long line and they were wearing fancy dresses and suits. It looked liked some kind of a ball, except that the people weren't dancing yet, but just shaking hands with two important looking people.

"Oh, they're wearing such beautiful dresses," Sakura sighed.

"Damn, mage, change it back!" the ninja yelled.

"No, I won't. Sakura-chan and I don't want to watch people killing each other pointlessly," Fay pouted.

"They're actually not fighting pointlessly; they are defending their own country," Syaoran corrected.

"But still, it's not nice to watch something like that, nee, Moko-chan?" the princess asked from the white manju, who had just hopped onto her head.

"Hmm, Mokona likes both programmes, so Mokona doesn't really care!"

"Damn it, give it here!" Kurogane was starting to loose his cool.

He ripped the controller from Fay's hands quite violently and changed the channel. The blonde imitated his lover's behaviour immediately, except he was a bit gentler. Then the war over the remote control began and channels were switched from one to another. The movie, then the ball and then some random nature programme about rabbits, what made Mokona suddenly very interested in it. Even the children participated in the fight.

BANG!

"What the hell..." Kurogane swore. The TV had blown up.

"Well it was kind of old, so there's no real harm, right?" Syaoran asked anxiously.

"I hope not..."Fay stared at the TV his mouth hanging open.

"Ok, that's it! Everyone, bed, NOW!" Kurogane yelled.

"Bleh, Kuro-wan is just mad because he didn't see the movie" Fay half pouted.

"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading the sixth chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar! The theme for today was 'Movie'!

**Enonyymi: **Written yet again by Punainenpuolukka! This day is a special day for all Finns, because it's our 91th Indepence Day! Yay!

**Punainenpuolukka:** Yay! And the movie they were waching was "Tuntematon sotilas", or in English, "The Unknown soldier".

**Enonyymi: **Yes! It's based on a best-seller book, which tells about one Finnish war. What war exactly was it, by the way?

**Punainenpuolukka:** Jatkosota, or in English, the Continuation War. The original novel was written by Väinö Linna and the best version of the movie was directed by Edvin Laine.

**Enonyymi:** That's right! And the 'ball' that they were watching is Linnan juhlat (direct translation is 'The Castle celebration'). Every year, on 6.12, our president invites her/his family, celebrities, politicians and other important people to the Presidential Palace in Helsinki.

**Punainenpuolukka:** I forgot to mention the candles.

**Enonyymi: **Oh well, never mind. In Finland, it's a custom to put 2 half-white and half-blue candles on the window on 6.12.

**Punainenpuolukka:** The colours of our flag, that is.

**Enonyymi:** Anyway, thanks again for reading this story and a HUGE apology yet again because I haven't uploaded these sooner and because of the writing mistakes in the fifth chapter.


	8. 7th of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.**  
Warnings:** Contains male/male.**  
Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.

* * *

It was fairly late in the morning and Kurogane awoke, only to find that he was alone in his and Fay's bed. He got up feebly, put his pants on and walked towards downstairs. In the stairs, he could already hear some quiet humming.

Fay was up and awake, making some pancakes. He turned to greet Kurogane, sprinkled a little bit of sugar on the fresh pancakes and even placed a cup of green tea for him on the counter.

"Good morning, Kuro-tan!"

Kurogane dragged himself to the kitchen counter, leaned on it and rubbed his eyes lazily, while observing Fay as he made some more pancakes. He took a long, refreshing zip from the cup. Then he started to look at the blonde more carefully and realised that the mage before him wasn't wearing anything else but a pink, frilly apron! On the front, the apron seemed to be long enough to cover his thighs, but in the back – which was the side that was facing Kurogane – it covered absolutely nothing. Kurogane slammed the cup on to the table, almost making a five inches deep hole into to counter with it.

"W-what the hell?!" Kurogane shrieked and turned horribly red. "Why are you wearing t-that?!"

Fay laughed and turned to look at him. Slyly and swiftly, he placed a kiss on the awfully shocked Kurogane's cheek.

"I thought that you would like this. It's cute, isn't it?" Fay said and twirled around for a couple times.

Kurogane blushed even more furiously and yelled: "You can't be in _just_ that! What if the kids and the manju-"

"The children and Mokona have gone shopping," Fay leaned towards Kurogane, so that their faces were only a few inches away. "So, Kuro-sama, do you like my new outfit?"

He couldn't help the blush deepening on his face and managed to swipe his green tea all over his pants. He furiously tried to rub it off, but that wasn't helping at all. Fay leered at him and grabbed his hands.

"Kuro-wanwan, you're such a clumsy big doggie," Fay whispered and pushed his lips onto Kurogane's. "Why don't we go upstairs and change you into something not so wet?"

He licked Kurogane's lips and slid his tongue in his mouth. Kurogane deepened their kiss even more.

"I'll gladly help you undress..." Fay moaned into the kiss. Kurogane couldn't take it anymore. With haste, he grabbed Fay, pulled him over the counter and took him in his arms. Now he'd show him, who was still wearing the pants in this relationship. They rushed upstairs, almost falling over for a couple of times among the way.

But when they finally reached the bedroom, even Kurogane couldn't manage to keep his pants on for any second longer.

* * *

**  
A/N: **Thanks for reading the seventh chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar! The theme for today was 'Indecent exposure'!

**Enonyymi:** Written by me! Again another subject that is not so Christmasy.

**Punainenpuolukka: **Well yeah, but I think all the KuroFay fans liked it. At least I did.

**Enonyymi:** Hahaa, thanks! Well, I have to admit that it was very, very, very -- um, interesting to write. Fay in a frilly apron = Kurogane's dream come true.

**Punainenpuolukka:** I'm not so sure about that, but if you say so, it must be true.

**Enonyymi: **Of course it's true! ... Don't take me seriously people, I'm never serious. But, thanks for the comments! (There's already 21 comments! Wow!)

**Punainenpuolukka:** Well, please review some more and remember to read the next chapter!


	9. 8th of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.**  
Warnings:** Contains male/male.**  
Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.

* * *

  
After work while Fay was cleaning the house, Syaoran arrived home, looking rather sad and of course, the mage immediately became worried about him.

"What's the matter, Syaoran-kun, did something happen at work?"

"Not really. It's just that someone bought the archaeology book from the book store. I can't read it anymore on my breaks," the boy sighed.

"Oh, so that's how it is," Fay smiled soothingly. Earlier that day, he had snuck into the book store to buy the book for the boy as a Christmas present while Syaoran was on his lunch break with Sakura.

"You really liked that book, didn't you?" the mage asked, while thinking how he could cheer the boy in the meantime. Then he remembered the thing that he had seen on his way home. "Would you cheer up if we went ice skating? I saw an ice rink not far from here when I came home from work. Are you able to skate, Syaoran-kun?"

"Yes, but why would only the two of us go skating? What about the others?" the brunette puzzled.

"I meant them too. You know, I think that Sakura-chan and Kuro-daddy don't know how to skate. I'm not so sure about Mokona, though. Anyway, we could teach them, right?" Fay smiled to the boy. Syaoran furrowed slightly his forehead, while pondering Fay's idea.

"I think we could go skating when Sakura-hime, Mokona and Kurogane-san come home," he deciced.

* * *

  
When the rest of the family came home, Fay announced his and Syaoran's great plan. The princess and the manju got really excited, as usual, but the ninja strongly refused to do anything. Fay took Kurogane's hand and dragged the other man to the housekeeping room to persuade him to change his mind.

"Kuro-pan, don't be such a sour puss. If you act nice, I'll teach you to skate, nee?" the blonde encircled his arms around Kurogane's neck. He leaned closer to the other man and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Kurogane grunted, but agreed with his lover. Then he lowered his head to Fay's level and was leaning closer, their lips almost touching-

"Kurogane-san, Fay-san, are you coming soon?" Sakura yelled from the front door.

"Yes, we're coming, just a second!" the mage yelled back and pulled back from Kurogane.

* * *

Because they didn't have their own skates, they had to lend four pairs from the ice rink keeper. There was not a size small enough for Mokona, so it just had to skate with it's bare feet. Not that it mattered to it anyway. Fay had been right, neither did Sakura or Kurogane know how to skate. So, Syaoran taught his princess and Fay was tutoring his beloved ninja.

Sakura learned fairly easily to skate but Kurogane was more of a troublesome case. He fell down on the ice more than once and it was hard for Fay not to laugh at his pissed-off lover.

"Stop laughing, you asshole or I swear I'm gonna-!" the ninja growled.

"I'm sorry, Kuro-puu. We'll try once more, okay? If you fall again, then we can stop," the blonde smiled and helped Kurogane up.

Finally he could stand on his feet and didn't fall down anymore, but he was quite embarrassed because Fay kept holding his hand tightly, just in case. Eventually, Kurogane thought that maybe skating wasn't so bad after all; the mage was smiling, most likely a genuine smile and his cheeks were slightly blushed because of the cold. That blush made Fay even more appealing.

Soon, they all were a bit tired and hungry so they had to go home. Fay made pea soup with the help of the children and Mokona while Kurogane was shoveling snow outside.

* * *

  
Late at night when the children had gone sleeping a long time ago, the two adults were sitting in the bed in their room. Fay was hugging the ninja from behind while he was still slightly sulking about the day's activity.

"Kuro-chan, it wasn't really that bad, was it now?" the blonde whispered into his lover's ears.

"Hnn."

"You learned to skate, eventually."

"What's the use?" the black-haired man growled.

"It's fun," Fay answered, smiling. Kurogane didn't react to the blonde's words at all, so Fay deciced to continue:

"And since you were a good boy earlier, we could do something that you think is fun."

Kurogane turned around and surprisingly, had a wide smirk on his face.

"Something I think is fun, eh?"

**

* * *

  
A/N: **Thanks for reading the eighth chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar! The theme for today was 'Ice Skating'!

**Enonyymi: **The story for today was written by Punainenpuolukka! It was so good, I loved it even though I really don't like ice skating.

**Punainenpuolukka:** Well I do , even though I'm not good at it.

**Enonyymi:** When I go skating, my feet and back start to hurt after a short time. I just suck at it.

**Punainenpuolukka:** And a mention about the pea soup: It's quite common to eat pea soup in winter time after being out all day. It's also common to eat it on Thursdays.

**Enonyymi:** Is it? I didn't know that. Hahaha.

**Punainenpuolukka:** Well, please remember to read the next chapter. And please, if you review, please don't use the same sentence over and over again. Thanks for reading!


	10. 9th of December

Author: Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.  
Warnings: Contains male/male.  
Disclaimer: We dot not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.

* * *

  
It was a clear and frosty morning when Fay and Kurogane were walking towards the bakery. Other people were hurrying to their work but the mage and the ninja were in no hurry at the moment. Fay was trying to hold Kurogane's hand but the other one kept pulling his hand away. So in the end, Fay had to walk to work away from his lover.

When the two of them arrived at the bakery, it's owner was already at work. She smiled and gave Kurogane a broom so he could sweep the floor and waved Fay to follow her into the kitchen.

"I want you to bake some gingerbreads today. Do you know what they are?" she asked.

"The brown ones?" the blonde answered unsurely.

"Exactly. We got a huge order and I have a business meeting today. So, you're also responsible of the café today, together with that friend of yours, so good luck," she was halfway outside the bakery when she ended her sentence.

"Seems like we're going to have a very busy day, nee, Kuro-tan?" the mage said to his lover.

"Oh, shut up and go to work."

* * *

The day was indeed very busy and even the master baker Fay managed to burn one portion of gingerbreads.

There was an awful lot of smoke before Kurogane opened the kitchen's windows.

After a few seconds, Fay entered the kitchen to ask what the weird smell was, only to see that the ninja had already taken the gingerbreads from the oven.

"Weren't you supposed to watch over these?" he demand an answer from the baker.

"But Kuro-rin, you know I have to serve the customers too. Or would you like to do it?" the mage said while shifting his gaze from the gingerbreads to the ninja, who had quite a sour look on his face.

"Of course not. But make sure you don't burn them again or you might set the whole building on flames and die," the ninja grunted. He was about to leave the room when he felt a pair of arms encircle him from behind.

"Hyuu, Kuro-daddy is worried about mommy!" Fay cheered happily. The black haired male didn't have the heart to answer anything to the blonde, so he just wriggled his way out from Fay's arms and left the room.

* * *

When it was time to close both the café and bakery, Fay came to Kurogane with a small bag in his hands. The ninja raised his eyebrows to question about the contents of the bag. The blonde just gave him a wide smile and shook his head. So surprisingly, they walked home in silence, which was slightly irritating Kurogane, not that he'd actually admit it though.

In the evening when the whole family had eaten their dinner, Fay came with the bag he'd carried from the bakery. When Kurogane had been busy cleaning the floor, the blonde had baked some special gingerbreads: the whole group's faces, except Mokona's - in this case, it's whole body - were made from gingerbread. The children and the white manju were very impressed by the mage's skills and wanted save the gingerbreads from eating, until Fay told them that they were really good. Kurogane, who of course didn't like sweet things, put his gingerbread aside, but when he was sure that no one was looking, he too ate the gingerbread.

* * *

**  
A/N: **Thanks for reading the ninth chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar! The theme for today was 'Gingerbread'!

**Enonyymi:** This story was written yet again by Punainenpuolukka! It was truly sweet, as sweet as a gingerbread I might say! It also made me hungry, now I want to eat gingerbread too...

**Punainenpuolukka:** I'm so tired with all this writing.

**Enonyymi:** Aww, but I think your stories are so good! Don't give up, my friend!

**Punainenpuolukka:** Well, I won't be having a longer break before just the very end, so I'll have to endure a little longer.

**Enonyymi:** Yes bu it's not so bad, is it? There's only 6 stories for you to write completely on your own, they're not much. Keep writing, my dear! And as for you readers, thanks a lot for reading! Please do comment, we're living purely on them!


	11. 10th of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.**  
Warnings:** Contains male/male.**  
Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.

* * *

"What is it now?" Kurogane asked irritatedly. He stood outside on the snowy yard, wearing his black wintercoat, a long red scarf – which Fay had knitted for him – and some warm mittens.

Fay was crouched on the ground and scooped up some snow in his hands, making a little snowball. Small snowflakes fell on his light hair and his white coat almost camouflaged him among the snow.

Also warmly dressed Syaoran and Sakura were a few meters away from them and they had just started making a huge thing out of snow, which looked distantly like Mokona. Mokona itself was hopping around the snowcreature and at same time sang one of it's silly songs. Something about snow and a pissed-off Kuro-daddy.

"I hoped that you would join us and play in the snow, Kuro-run. Look at the children, they're having so much fun!" Fay said with a wide smile on his face and pointed at the laughing Sakura and smiling Syaoran. Kurogane turned his back on Fay and headed towards the house.

"I'm going back inside, it's cold," Kurogane snarled. He wouldn't stay in the freezing yard for any longer than needed.

"Oh, there's one thing I forgot to mention too," Fay said with a serious tone, which made Kurogane stop. He turned to look at the mage, but then his sight was completely covered by a big snowball that hit him right in the face. Fay laughed at Kurogane's wet and snow-filled face.

"Hyuu, bull's eye!"

Kurogane's face had a deadly look and he took one step towards the giggling blonde. Fay saw how Kurogane clenched his teeth together and pressed his hand into a fist.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!" he roared.

"Ah, Kuro-sama got mad!" Fay laughed and ran away from the rage-filled ninja, who had an intent to kill.

Sakura and Syaoran watched the running couple and among each other and they silently decided not to get in Kurogane's way, but Mokona was already cheering Fay along:

"Run, run, run Fay-mommy or angry Kuro-daddy will catch you!"

"Shut up, you white manju!" Kurogane chased Fay around the courtyard and screamed to Mokona. "Or else I'll finish you off too, right after I've dealt with this idiot!"

"Scary!" Fay and Mokona shouted in unison.

After a while of storming around the yard like a pair of mad chicken, Kurogane realized that he could throw the mage with snow and maybe even manage to stop him that way. Nor would it mind him if Fay would get a little, or a bit more than little, soaked with snow at the same time.

He grabbed as much snow in his hands as he could and started to throw it at the still too amused blonde. Fay dodged the attacks fairly well, getting just a little snow on him but unfortunately, Sakura and Syaoran were not so lucky. Syaoran got splashed with a handful of snow that fell right under his coat and Sakura just happened to crouch before the snow hit her. Mokona was too mesmerized with the snow Mokona that it didn't get hit at all. The three hid behind the bigger Mokona.

"Sakura-hime, please stay behind me. The snow is cold, you might fall ill if you get hit."

"All right, Syaoran-kun! Are you okay, Moko-chan?"

"Mokona's a-okay! I wonder which one is going to win, Kuro-rin or Fay!"

Fay turned to look Kurogane who was still running behind him. "Should we stop already, Kuro-chan? I'm getting a bit tired..."

"The hell I'll stop before I've caught you!" Kurogane growled and sprinted at Fay. He only smiled at the ninja deviously but then he trampled on a small rock and fell on his stomach on the soft, snowy ground. Fumph.

Kurogane rushed to him and held him still on the ground with a victorious look on his face.

"I got you now, mage!" Kurogane snatched some snow and stuffed it all into Fay's hood. The smaller man squirmed under him.

"Wah! It's so cold, Kuro-pon!"

"Well, you begged for this!"

Kurogane didn't spare any snow and soon Fay was completely covered in this white substance. He had turned Fay on his back and rubbed some snow on his stomach too.

Kurogane grinned exultantly and lifted his gaze to Fay's face. The blonde's hair was ruffled, all across his face and some little snowflakes were on them, there was a light blush on his cheeks and he panted loudly, trying desperately to catch his breath.

This sight was something that Kurogane preferred not see just right now, with the kids just next to them and while he and Fay were on top of each other. The ninja managed to not blush and grabbed Fay's arm, lifting him up.

To avoid being caught in the middle of Kurogane's and Fay's snowball fight Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona had already gone inside and they were shouting at the open door.

"Fay-san, Kurogane-san, please come inside!"

"I made a cup of hot chocolate for you both," Sakura called out gently and wawed to them. The smile on her face was so sweet, she must've loved this day.

Kurogane was still standing with Fay in the middle of the courtyard. Fay turned to look at Kurogane and whispered:

"Well, shall we go then, Kuro-tan?"

* * *

It was about twelve o'clock as Kurogane snuck into the bathroom. He placed his towel on the towelrack and opened the tap, letting the bathtub fill with warm water. After it was full enough, he stepped in and enjoyed the warmth of water and the peace and silence he had right now. No noise, no disturbance, no white damn manju and especially no ma-

The door opened quickly and someone stepped into the room. The steam that had risen in the bathroom air, blurred pretty much everything, but then Kurogane saw them. Those two blue eyes.

Fay walked up to the tub, stark naked and got in the same bath with Kurogane. Kurogane turned bright red and tried to inch as far as he could from the blonde. Fay just smiled at him and laughed at his shocked expression.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Kurogane asked. "This is _my_ bathtime!"

"I'm simply saving water and money, Kuro-han. It's more practical for us to bathe together, right?"

Kurogane couldn't refuse. It was true, this way they could save both water and money but the only thing that he couldn't save though, was Kurogane's peace and quiet. Those two had been kissed goodbye as soon as Fay had got in, now Kurogane could never relax.

Kurogane thanked every god that he could remember for the mist being so thick that it was impossible to see under the water.

Fay nudged a bit closer to Kurogane. "I can wash your back if you'd like."

"I'd like for you to leave, right now!"

"Oh, don't be so cruel, Kuro-chan! Isn't it much nicer to bathe here together, hmm?"

The water made a little splishing sound. Then there was a squeek. Squeek queek.

"Or should I say it's nicer for us three?" Fay laughed. Kurogane watched Fay as he played with a little yellow rubberduck and poked it around.

Another squeek. That was it, Kurogane snapped and threw the squeky yellow thing almost through the bathroom wall. Even the mage was better in the tub than the duck.

"Ah, Kuro-rin, you shouldn't throw it around like that, it might break," Fay said and started to get up so that he could get the duck back. As soon as Fay's bottom was about to get uncovered by the mist, Kurogane grabbed his arm and pulled.

Fay ended up falling back into the tub and he landed straight in Kurogane's lap.

"Auch, you could have just said if you want me to stay, Kuro-pon..."

"Shut up and get out of my lap!"

Fay inched closer to him, leaning his head to the ninja's chest.

"You're so soft. Just like a warm pillow... I... So sleepy..."

"Oi, mage! I'm not a pillow, you hear me?" Kurogane stroked Fay's hair. "Mage?"

No answer.

"Oi, idiot!" Kurogane grunted. "Oi, did you fall asleep? No. Shit."

Kurogane held the sleeping blonde in his arms, he didn't want to stay in the bath but neither did he want to move the blonde. Fay was sleeping quite contently and Kurogane heard Fay's steady breathing.

"Don't sleep there, idiot! Oi..."

* * *

**  
A/N: **Thanks for reading the tenth chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar!

**Punainenpuolukka: **Thank you for reading today's lovely chapter, which was written by Enonyymi. Today's theme was 'Snowball fight' and not 'Bathtime fun', even though it very much sounded like it.

**Enonyymi:** Hahahaa. Well, I wanted to write a chapter with bathing in it, but it didn't really fit any other of our themes, so... Besides, isn't it quite usual to warm up in a bath after a cold day?

**Punainenpuolukka:** Not in here.

**Enonyymi:** Well, I would bathe after that - if I had a bathtub, that is.

**Punainenpuolukka:** But it's quicker if you take a shower.

**Enonyymi:** That's true, but... a bath is so much relaxing than a shower!****

Punainenpuolukka: Well probably, but we shouldn't argue about this.****

Enonyymi: You're right. Hahaha. So anyway, thanks for reading this chapter!****

Punainenpuolukka: And please review!


	12. 11th of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.**  
Warnings:** Contains male/male.**  
Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.

* * *

"Ha-hachoo!"  
"You just had to be so damn stupid to catch cold, didn't you?" Kurogane said sitting in his and Fay's bed while the other one was blowing his nose. The blonde was half covered up by a blanket and looked even paler than normally.  
"It was you, who stuffed snow in my hood and rubbed it on my stomach and back,so it's your fault," Fay whimpered and tugged the blanket tighter around him. Then he sneezed loudly. Kurogane couldn't help feeling sorry for the blonde but he absolutely refused to show it.

The ninja put his left hand to Fay's forehead and the right one on his own to feel the mage's temperature.  
"You have a fever too. You'd better stay in bed today. I'll tell the boss you're ill. You're going to manage here all day by yourself, right?" Kurogane asked trying not to sound too worried.  
"Hachoo!" Fay sneezed again and started blowing his nose."What? Oh, yes I can manage here by myself. You just go to work without me. Oh, and please tell the children not enter our room. I don't want them to become ill too" the patient said to his lover. The ninja nodded and left the room. Fay started feeling sleepy again and soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

  
The next time the blonde woke was at noon. He felt already better but then he sneezed again.

_'I think I need something to drink'_, Fay got up to his feet but immediately rushed back under the covers. It was just so cold.

He went to the kitchen and put the kettle on. Then he poured the hot water in to a teacup he'd taken from the cupboard and sat behind the kitchen counter.

It was odd that it was so quiet: There was only total silence.

Fay felt slightly uncomfortable: he was so used to others presence that he couldn't cope well with the silence. He wanted some noise around him but because he was alone, any kind of sound would seem unnatural. He finished his drink and headed back upstairs to go back to bed.

* * *

"Oi, mage, wake up," Kurogane spoke to the sleeping beauty – not that he thought that way or at least would admit it. Fay opened his eyes and looked to the ninja, who was carrying a tray with a bowl of hot soup on it. The taller one set the tray on the blonde's lap and sat next to him.

"The princess and the kid made you some soup. You probably haven't eaten anything all day, have you?" the ninja said looking into the soup bowl. The other man said nothing and just took the spoon from the tray and started to eat. The soup was hot but it tasted really good.

"How are you feeling now?" Kurogane asked hiding his worried tone.

"Much better than in the morning. Thank you for worrying about me, Kuro-pyon!" Fay answered with a bright smile on his face. He truly did feel a lot better than in the morning: he felt cheerful and well rested and he wasn't feeling cold anymore.

Then he looked out of the window. It was really dark outside. _'Have I really slept this long?_' he thought and continued eating the soup. Kurogane was still sitting on the bed, watching that the mage ate whole soup.

"Go back to sleep, you're not completely well yet", the ninja ordered and Fay decided that it was best to follow that order. Then the black haired male suddenly got up and planted a kiss on the surprised magician's forehead.

**

* * *

  
A/N:** Thanks for reading the already eleventh chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar! Today's theme was 'Flu and Fever'!

**Enonyymi: **Hello folks! This chapter was written again by Punainenpuolukka! Today, I'm the only one writing the A/N, because Punainenpuolukka didn't unfortunately have time to make this with me. Sorry for uploading yet again this late... Hope you don't mind.

Can you believe it? Already it's the eleventh day of December. Only thirteen days to go, people!

Please do review and thanks for posting so wonderful comments already! We both really appreciate them.


	13. 12th of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.**  
Warnings:** Contains male/male.**  
Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.

* * *

"This is quite nice, isn't it, Kuro-rin?" Fay whispered and leaned on Kurogane's shoulder. They sat together in their room, on the red sofa and were warming up by the fireplace.

Kurogane had only agreed doing this because the mage had been sick yesterday. He was getting better, the flu had gone but Fay still had fever. Earlier, he had been shaking under the sheets and Kurogane had decided to light a fire, so that the mage would warm up. Kurogane never said anything about warming up _with _Fay.

"Don't get so close, idiot! You'll get me sick too!" Kurogane groaned. He wouldn't anybody to pamper him while he was ill, nor did he want to show weakness by getting sick and all vulnerable.

"That's not true, fever doesn't transmit from one to another," Fay said and inched even closer to the darker man. Kurogane tried to pull away from him but the blonde had his arm in a tight grip and didn't show any signs of letting go soon.

The fire played with the shadows in the room. The warm light made Fay's hair glow in almost a light red colour. Kurogane turned his head just a little, just to see Fay's expression.

It was beautiful. The mage had closed his eyes and his blonde eyelashes looked long and pretty against his fair skin, his cheeks had a light colour of red on them because of the fever and he had his rosy lips just a little bit open.

Damn it, Kurogane cursed himself. How could he have been turned into this kind of a mushy, sickeningly sweet person? It must be that the mage had already transmitted some kind of a disease to him: lovesickness. He lifted his hand to Fay's chin and leaned forward. Fay opened his eyes in surprise, only to close them when Kurogane pressed his lips on Fay's.

They deepened their kiss and Fay slipped his tongue in Kurogane's mouth. He raised his hands to tug Kurogane's black locks gently and the ninja buried his fingers in the blonde's hair and pulled him even closer.

"Kuro-sama," Fay moaned as they pulled away from each other. Kurogane rose quickly from the sofa and picked Fay in his lap. Fay managed to steal a few kisses from Kurogane as they hurried to the bed.

The taller man dropped Fay on the bed and then started to remove his own clothes as fast as he could. Fay laid on the bed, half-lidded eyes intently glued to the stripping Kurogane.

When Kurogane had managed to pull his pants off, he lifted his gaze back to the mage, who Kurogane expected to be lying naked, waiting for him.

Instead, Fay did lay there on the bed but he had fallen asleep. Yet again. Fay was curled up like a cat in the blankets and had even drooled on them. Kurogane froze and looked at him for a good minute or two, until exploding like a volcano.

"Aaargh, mage! You wake the fuck up now! Mage!" The mage would be so dead.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading the twelfth chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar! Today's theme was 'Cuddling by the fire'!

**Enonyymi: **Hello folks! This chapter was written by me! Yet again I'm the only one writing the A/N, because Punainenpuolukka didn't have time to make this with me. Sorry for uploading yet again this late... Hope you don't mind today too. Things turned a bit naughty today, but unfortunately poor Fay fell asleep again! Is this becoming a theme?

We're already halfway through, people! Wow! And so many comments – which I deeply thank you for – in such a short time! I hope that when Christmas Eve finally comes, this story would have 100 reviews! Can you do that?


	14. 13th of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.**  
Warnings:** Contains male/male.**  
Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.

* * *

"Fay-san, you're going to be this year's Lucia!" the bakery's owner announced pointing her finger at Fay. Kurogane paused cleaning the floors and looked to the woman. Fay too stopped baking and looked to the owner puzzled.

"I'm going to be what?"

"Not what, who. It's my bakery's turn to provide the Lucia of this year's ceremony. And you're going to dress up as Saint Lucia. You are absolutely perfect for her role," she explained proudly.

"Well, who is this Lucia and why can't she be there herself?" the mage inquired.

"Because she's been dead for over thousand years and bit more. Don't you know who she is?" the owner asked surprised.

"No", both workers answered.

"She's a saint, whose memory is celebrated in the 13th of December. And you're going to play her part in this year's parade," she smiled to Fay.

"Shouldn't you be the Lucia, you are a woman after all and I'm not," the mage puzzled.

"But Lucia should be a blonde. I'm definitely not a blonde, but you are so you're perfect for her part! And, I don't think people will mind the fact that you're actually a guy. You're so beautiful they'll forget it in few seconds," she said with her brown long plaits swinging from side to side and she turned away to look something from the closet that was behind her. She took out a long, white, simple gown and a belt-like string.

"You're going to wear this in the evening," she handed the gown to the blonde, who took it with a nervous look.

"What am I going to do there?"

"Nothing much. You just walk in front of row of girls and boys, who are dressed quite similarly as you are. Then you will be crowned with a candle crown. After that you just walk back where you came from. Don't worry; it's going to be just fine. All you have to do is wave you hand and smile" the brunette told to her baker enthusiastically. Kurogane just grunted and went back to work. He didn't particularly like his boss' idea but didn't have much choice to say against her if wanted to keep his job. And even the mage seemed interested in it after a while.

* * *

  
In the evening Fay had put the gown on and stood in front of the parade. Someone had given him a small candle and had told him to hold for it for the whole time. Then they had left to the streets.

The blonde saw many people cheering on both sides of the street. He tried to search Kurogane and the others and it took a while for him to finally find them. The children waved their hands to him and Mokona it's paw. The ninja on the other hand looked quite sour and glared at the excited people around them.

He didn't seem to like the fact that there were other people who also thought that _his_ mage was beautiful. The said blonde just kept smiling and waving to people among whom some were even whistling to him.

The parade came to it's destination where Fay was crowned with the bright lighted candle crown. It was slightly heavy but to someone as graceful as the mage it was relatively easy. He truly looked like the Lucia who brings light to darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading the thirteenth chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar! Today's theme was 'Candlelight'!

**Enonyymi:** Today's chapter was written by Punainenpuolukka! And hey, happy Saint Lucy's Day (or in our language: Hyvää Lucianpäivää!)

**Punainenpuolukka: **To be honest we don't really celebrate Saint Lucy's day here in Finland, but in the Swedish speaking parts of the country, they do celebrate it.

**Enonyymi: **Wait, actually we do celebrate it, for example in Helsinki, they always choose a Lucia in there.

**Punainenpuolukka: **Oh yeah, Lucia is chosen by Hufvudstadsbladet and some other thing...

**Enonyymi: **It's Folkhälsan.

**Punainenpuolukka: **Oh, I couldn't remember that.

**Enonyymi: **By the way, the legend of Saint Lucy is kind of... well, interesting.

**Punainenpuolukka: **In one of the legends, she ripped her own eyes off and gave them to pestering guy, who was in love with her. Then God gave her new eyes for her loyalty.

**Enonyymi: **Yes. Quite scary, isn't it? But when we heard of this eye-ripping thing, (BEWARE! A SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 120!) we immeadiately connected Lucy to Fay. I mean, both have had at least one of their eyes ripped off and they're blonde.

(THE END OF THE SPOILER!)

**Punainenpuolukka: **That's a very rough spoiler if somebody didn't know.

**Enonyymi: **Oops! Well, I hope that everyone are up to date with the manga... If you aren't, then I apologize most deeply (if you're watching the anime only, then we suggest to read the manga too, it's way better). Well, thanks for reading (hope I didn't spoil the plot for you) and have a merry and bright Saint Lucy's Day!


	15. 14th of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.**  
Warnings:** Contains male/male.**  
Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.

* * *

It was snowing outside as usual and the children, Mokona and Kurogane stood outside the bakery's back. Today was their day off, but early in the morning Fay had gotten an urgent call from the bakery's owner and he had rushed there immediately. After a few hours, the rest of the gang had gotten a short phonecall from Fay to come there and so they had gone to the bakery.

And what did they find: The front of the bakery was full of people and they all tried to barge in. Most of them were quite young men with flowers or other gifts, but there was a few women in the crowd too. You could hear random shouts for 'Lucia-san' and 'I love you'. Kurogane looked at them angrily, wishing that they would just leave and leave the mage alone.

They waited, waited and waited just a little longer until the back door opened and Fay's head popped from the doorway.

"Fay-san!" the children said surprisedly.

"What took you so long?" Kurogane grunted.

"Ah, umm, we have a little problem here... Come inside quickly, before anyone sees you!" Fay said and pointed them to come inside, where the bakery's owner was starting to lose her mind.

"Ah, I sure hope that there's not going to be any flowers or gifts anymore!" the woman screamed and walked to the front door. Almost every counter and table in the bakery was filled with all sorts of bouquets, chocolate and other sweets. Fay took one of the bouquets in his hand and smelled the red flowers in it.

"It seems that I have become quite popular after yesterday's parade..." Fay sighed. "There's been a few people, who have even asked for my hand in marriage. I, of course, declined."

"Marriage?!" Syaoran shouted with a surprised look. Sakura looked about as surprised as him, but the ninja was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. How did they dare even approach the mage? Kurogane took one chocolate box in his hand and tried to look as he was not interested in this at all.

"Fay's almost as popular as Mokona!" it giggled and bounced from Sakura's lap to Syaoran's shoulder.

"Lucia-san!" there was a shout at the door. Everyone inside turned their gaze to front door, where the bakery's owner tried to shove one enamored man back outside with a broom. "I love you, Lucia-san!"

He managed to shove the woman out of his way and rushed to Fay. The man was about twenty years old, a little taller than Fay and had big blue eyes and dark brown hair. He grabbed Fay's hands.

"Please be my wife, Lucia-san! I love you!" he begged. Fay was petrified and looked at the man baffled. Before Fay could even notice, he had pressed his lips against Fay's and pulled the blonde even closer into the kiss even when Fay tried to resist.

The bakery's owner, the children and Mokona gasped loudly. The chocolate box was crushed in Kurogane's hand. He dashed forward, grabbed the brunette's collar and was about to punch him in the face as hard as he could. To Kurogane, the man had already gotten his last wish. Kurogane's fist landed straight in the man's face and his nose made a cracking sound, when Kurogane's fist came in contact with it. Kurogane was about to punch him again but Fay grabbed Kurogane's raised hand.

"Kuro-tan, don't!"

"Why shouldn't I? This bastard kissed you!" he roared. The scared man was shivering in Kurogane's grip, his knees buckling under him and tears flowing from his eyes and blood from his nose.

"S-sorry, I-i had no i-idea..." he cried.

"Please let him go, Kuro-rin," Fay said. With that, Kurogane released the terrifyed man, who dropped to his knees on the floor. The dark man turned his red eyes to the man on the floor and said with a low tone:

"Leave."

He flinched, tried to stand up but failed at first and after a few seconds he was able to get up and he ran away from the store, bumping to a few Fay's fans on the way. Kurogane grabbed Fay's arm, squeezing it tightly.

"We're going home."

He dragged Fay outside and with that murderous gaze of his, he made everyone outside go silent and move from their way. Kurogane glared at the people. Now they'd see that the blonde belonged to him, nobody else would have him.

Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona followed them hurriedly.

* * *

When they arrived home, Kurogane managed to let Fay go. Fay sat on the sofa and Kurogane stood beside the door. Syaoran was holding Sakura's hand while they stepped inside and Mokona was still perched on his shoulder.

"Go upstairs, now." Kurogane told the boy.

"Yes, Kurogane-san." The three of them left. Kurogane was looking at Fay.

"Why?"

"Why what, Kuro-tan? Hmm?"

"Why do you flirt with other people? Is it to annoy me or you just so damn unfaithful?"

"Kuro-run, you're being silly. Arguing about something point-"

"It's not pointless! Not after that episode at the bakery! None of this would have happened if you hadn't flirted!" Kurogane stomped to Fay, grabbed his arm and yanked him up roughly.

"That's hurts, Kuro-rin!"

"I don't care", he yelled, "just answer the fucking question!"

Fay looked away from Kurogane, so that his hair fell on his face and covered his expression. "Don't yell, the children and Mokona will hear us."

"Just answer."

"You're being too jealous." Fay admitted. Kurogane was boiling with anger.

"That bastard kissed you! You're mine and nobody else's!"

Fay flinched at his words and turned to look at Kurogane with his icy eyes.

"I'm not a thing and I'm not especially yours. Let me refresh your memory: We're just doing this because it feels good. You said so when we started doing this, am I right?" Fay spoke. "You're doing this because it's good."

Kurogane went awfully silent. There was no comment that he could say to this. Yes, it had started with 'we're doing this because it's good'-thing, but... Kurogane didn't want to spill his heart out here and now, because if he would in fact do that, then maybe it all would really be true. That he... loved Fay.

"I thought so too." Fay said with a small voice that almost could not be heard. "Good night, you're sleeping on the sofa tonight."

The blonde ripped his arm from Kurogane's grip and rushed upstairs while Kurogane slumped on the sofa. His face was filled with anger, but also somekind of a regret. Of staying silent at the most important time, when he should have spoken. He slammed his fist on the table before him, making the vase of flowers on it, fall to the floor and break into tiny pieces.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Kurogane cursed. "I'm... an idiot!"

Upstairs Fay had already changed to his pyjamas and sat by the table at the window, looking outside to the darkness. He lifted his hand to cover his face and whispered silently:

"You're getting too close. Kurogane."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks again for reading today's chapter. The theme was 'Winternight' and it was very clearly connected to the last chapter, 'Candlelight'.

**Enonyymi:** Yes. Not so fluffy as usual. I hope you didn't get too depressed about their fight.

**Punainenpuolukka:** If you did, you can blame me because I requested it.

**Enonyymi:** Besides, life isn't all fluff and rainbows, not even for Kurogane and Fay.

**Punainenpuolukka:** I think their lives have less fluff and rainbows than anything else.

**Enonyymi:** Yeah. But, I hoped that you still liked this chapter and please comment!

**Punainenpuolukka:** Until next time!


	16. 15th of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.  
**Warnings:** Contains male/male.  
**Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.

* * *

After Kurogane's and Fay's fight, everyone seemed to be walking on their toes. Mokona and the children were very wary about what they said in the adult's presence, especially when they were both in the same room.

Which they barely were.

The ninja was fuming with anger and snapped at anyone, who dared to talk with him. The blonde on the other hand had stopped talking completely. He didn't even smile anymore.

Sakura had tears in her eyes when she confessed to Syaoran and Mokona that she had tried to get the two adults to talk to each other, unsuccessfully. The ninja and the mage had even walked separately to work: Kurogane had left way too early and Fay left so late he barely managed to arrive in time. At the bakery, they couldn't stand being in the same room together and the bakery's owner almost went nuts for the second time in only two days.

Mokona thought that it had a great way to cheer the black haired man up. Before Kurogane and Fay had fought, it had seen the mage hide a Christmas gift behind his back when the children had entered the room. So, of course there must be some other gifts hidden in the house.

"Pupupuu, Kuro-tan! I know what we should do now!" the white manju came to the living room, bouncing up and down.  
The children were in their room and the mage had locked himself in his and Kurogane's room: he avoided the other one in every possible way.

"I don't want to do anything, especially not with you," the ninja grunted.

"But, Kuro-daddy, it has to be you. Who else would search the Christmas gifts with me?" the meatbun pouted. The black haired man wasn't interested at all but he really did not have anything else to do. At least, he could please the manju for once, so he agreed.

"Fine then." Mokona jumped happily onto Kurogane's shoulder. "Where are they then?"

"Mokona doesn't know. That's why were looking for them!"

"Why the hell did I agree to do this again?" Kurogane asked from himself while he was searching one of the kitchen's cupboards. Mokona was looking for the gifts from another cupboard, while singing:

"Mokona is a good kid, Mokona will get loads of presents for Christmas!"

"Next, we will look for the gifts from Sakura's, Syaoran's and Mokona's room!"

"I doubt they're there. The damn mage is not that stupid to hide them upstairs," the ninja growled when referred to the blonde.

The two of them had searched all the rooms downstairs, including the bathroom. But there was still one room left: the housekeeping room. Fay surely had spent a lot of time there, so it would be reasonable to hide the gifts there.

"Kuro-puu will look from the cupboards in the back and Mokona will search from the cupboards next to the door," the white meatbun ordered proudly.

"Why the hell should I listen to your orders?!" the ninja yelled but still obeyed the small thing's command. He opened the cupboard, which was most distant from the door and looked inside. There was a large green towel in a weird angle.

He pulled the towel off quietly until he could see what was behind it. Red paper was wrapped around a book-shaped present.

"Is there anything that looks like a Christmas present, Kuro-pan?" Mokona questioned.

"Not really," Kurogane answered after deciding it was better to stay quiet about what he really had found.  
****

**A/N:** Thanks for reading the fifteenth chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar! Today's theme was 'Gifts'!

* * *

**Enonyymi: **Today's chapter was written by Punainenpuolukka. I'm doing today's A/N alone again... Hmm. Have you guys already bought Christmas presents (I haven't yet, hahaha)? Remember, it's not the gift that's the most important, the thought behind it is.

Thanks for reading and for all the comments so far! I guess we'll answer your questions in a few days!

* * *


	17. 16th of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.**  
Warnings:** Contains male/male.**  
Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.  
_  
_

* * *

_  
"I'm sorry, it was my fault, Kuro-pon. I really should have considered how you felt when that guy kissed me. Or how I felt about it," Fay said to Kurogane trying not to sound too shy. In reality, he was feeling very unsure. Would the ninja forgive him for his utter foolishness? _

"_Why are you speaking to me so suddenly? I thought you didn't want to see me anymore," Kurogane grunted not even bothering to look at he mage._

"_Please, look at me when I'm talking to you." The ninja turned his head._

"_What is it then?" he demanded._

"_I don't want to fight with you anymore," the blonde explained looking into deep red eyes._

"_You couldn't make up a better explanation?" the black haired male raised his eyebrows._

"_But it's really true! I thought what I would have done if some woman kissed you. I would've ripped her head off or something like that. So you probably acted quite reasonably..." the mage trailed off._

"_I really doubt that you would want rip someone's head off just because they kissed me," Kurogane answered a tiny smirk forming on his face._

"_So, you're willing to forgive me?"_

"_Does that mean I get to sleep in the same bed with you again?" the ninja smirked, "Because if it does, then yeah, I suppose so." Then the mage thought he could try to be a little lascivious._

"_Do you only want to sleep in our bed... or would you like to do something else?" Fay asked slyly while getting closer to the other male. Kurogane wanted to carry the light blonde bridal-style upstairs but decided it was better not to. He just grabbed the mage's hand and dragged him to their room – to make up._

_Not that it bothered Fay one single bit.  
_

* * *

_  
At about 1.30 a.m. Syaoran woke up in his bed and thought he should use the toilet. He got up from his bed very quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping princess and Mokona. He opened the door silently and crept into the corridor. He would only have to walk past Kurogane's and Fay's room to reach the toilet. The brunette presumed that no one was awake so it would be free._

_When Syaoran was next to door of the adult's room, he heard a muffled cry from the other side._

_'Great, they've made up. Thank god, Sakura-hime can't hear this, I think the walls are thick enough.'_

_A louder cry emitted into the boy's ears behind the door. 'Why can't the doors be soundproof too?'_

_Another cry. 'That's it. I'm going downstairs.'  
_

* * *

This time Kurogane woke up first in the morning. Fay was sleeping soundly against his chest and the ninja didn't have the heart to wake the blonde up, when the other looked so peaceful. He buried his hand into the blonde locks and whispered into the mage's ear:

"Morning... Fay."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading the sixteenth chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar! Today's theme was 'Morning'!

**Enonyymi: **It was written by Punainenpuolukka. Yay, they're not fighting anymore! Poor Syaoran, why indeed aren't the doors soundproof?

**Punainenpuolukka:** ... Well, Syaoran got a terrible childhood trauma. Still, that part was fun to write.

**Enonyymi:** And fun to read! The morning-part was awfully sweet! Aww.

**Punainenpuolukka:** ...  
**  
Enonyymi:** Ah! It's the Zen-master! Hahaha (we're going crazy). Thanks for reading this chapter!

**Punainenpuolukka:** And please comment again.


	18. 17th of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.**  
Warnings:** Contains male/male.**  
Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.  
**A/N(1):** Enonyymi recommends you to listen Lost Wings (from Tsubasa Chronicle soundtrack), while you're reading this.

* * *

"Oi, where are you going?" Kurogane said as Fay opened the front door, all ready to go outside. In Fay's hand was a small candle, which he slid swiftly into his pocket.

"Outside! I'm going to make a snow lantern," Fay answered with a wide smile on his face. Kurogane stood up from the sofa, grabbed his coat, mittens and scarf and followed the blonde to the yard. Though they had made up, Kurogane was still a bit sour and this time, he wouldn't let anyone even touch Fay. So, he absolutely had to go outside; to act as the mage's bodyguard.

It was late and fairly dark out, a perfect time for making snow lanterns.

Fay crouched on the ground and cupped some snow in his hands, forming a little snowball. He repeated this for a minute or two, until he had made a total of twenty snowballs. Kurogane stood beside him, observing Fay's hands. How swiftly that gentle pair of hands could make those white, almost perfectly round balls. Kurogane tried to hide his small smirk, when he started to think how handy Fay was... not only in making snowballs.

"It's almost ready, Kuro-pippi!" Fay laughed as he placed the snowballs on top of each other, making a little snowball pyramid, which top was still open. He lit the candle and placed it in the snow lantern before finally putting one last snowball to cover the top. The candlelight shone beautifully through between the snowballs.

"There," Fay smiled, "Let's make snow angels now!"

"No. Do them yourself," Kurogane grunted. He was kind enough to accompany the mage by coming outside, but snow angels... A strict no for snow angels, real men don't make snow angels. Only kids, women and the mage make them.

"Aww, but Kuro-tan... Please."

"No," Kurogane declined yet again. The disappointed blonde still laid down on the ground, starting to flail his arms and legs in the snow. The ninja looked at him like he always did, with the usual 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-and-acting-like-a-kid"-look. Fay was flailing with a big, goofy grin.

"Kuro-run, is it done yet?" he asked, getting up just a little.

"How the hell I know?!" the darker man growled. He was so not interested in some damn, silly snow angel. Too bad for Kurogane, he was apparently not concentrating on Fay that much, because the mage managed to grab his hand and pull him down in the snow. Kurogane fell on his back and Fay climbed quickly on top of him, keeping the ninja from escaping.

"Now flail your arms and legs!" Fay ordered.

"The fuck I will!"

Fay looked at him with a pout, which slowly turned into a sly grin. He threw his mittens off and slid his fingers under Kurogane's coat and shirt, starting to tickle him by the stomach. Kurogane was crawling under him and tried to push the blonde away.

"Stop that!" Kurogane winced. He was this close of starting to laugh, the mage sure know where to tickle.

"Yay! You're making a snow angel, Kuro-rin!" Fay gave a small laugh.

When Kurogane finally had flinged his limbs around enough to make a thing that looked even distantly like a snow angel, both of them we're slightly exhausted, because of the flailing and such.

Fay panted silently and Kurogane's cheeks had turned red, not only because of flinging, but because on top of him was a panting, a little blushing mage, who was straddling him at the moment.

While they stared into each eyes, it started to snow. The little snowflakes looked like small, fluffy feathers as they fell slowly down.

"Look, it's snowing, Kuro-sama."  
Fay leaned down, so that his and Kurogane's noses touched gently. His blonde hair fell on the ninja's face and Kurogane lifted his hand to pet the back of Fay's head. Snowflakes were falling on them, in Fay's light locks and in Kurogane's spiky hair.

They pressed their lips together tenderly. Fay tried to prolong the kiss as long as he could, until they had to gasp for air.

Fay stroked Kurogane's cheek, then gave it a small pinch.

"Let's go inside before one of us gets sick again, Kuro-chan."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading the seventeenth chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar! Today's theme was 'Snow'!

**Enonyymi: **By me! This was supposed to be one depressing chapter, but I forgot it... So, the chapter became all fluffy and cute. Heeh.

**Punainenpuolukka: **Well I would've wanted it to be depressing, but then again, I don't really like angst.

**Enonyymi: **Because it's depressing (can you see the dilemma?). Hahaha. Anyway, even though today's theme was snow, we don't have any snow here at all. Sniff. It all has melted away.

**Punainenpuolukka: **Not true, we actually do have snow. Just a little bit, you blindy.

**Enonyymi: **... Oops. Well, at least in my yard there's only some god-damn ice!

**Punainenpuolukka: **But ice is fun! People slip on it and you can laugh at them! Muahaha!

**Enonyymi: **(she's one malicious person) By the way, does anyone read our Authors' Notes? (Punainenpuolukka said that she wouldn't read them. Blah.) We'd really like to know if you read these. Please comment if you do. Thanks.

Thanks for reading and see ya tomorrow!


	19. 18th of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.**  
Warnings:** Contains male/male.**  
Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.

* * *

"Why the hell do _I_ have to drag this?!" Kurogane yelled as he tugged a big, red sled behind him.

"Because you are the strongest among us, Kuro-tan!" Fay said and poked his cheek, just annoying him more. Kurogane tried to bite Fay's finger off, but the mage was quick and pulled it farther from the enraged ninja. Mokona was sitting in the sled with Sakura and Syaoran walked behind them, just in case the sled would begin to slide backwards. Though Syaoran would not have even a chance to try to stop the sled, because he and the sled had quite the size difference.

"Am I too heavy? I can get off if you'd like, Kurogane-san?" Sakura asked carefully. She was afraid that Kurogane was getting tired because she and sled weighed too much.

"Just stay there," Kurogane answered. He could deal with the light princess.

Mokona bounced swiftly to Fay's shoulder and sang:

"Kuro-daddy is so strong, he's gonna get us a Christmas tree~! A big, big, big Christmas tree~!"

"Shut up or I'll tie you to a tree and let the wild animals eat you," Kurogane snarled.

"Meanie!" Fay and Mokona laughed in unison. They walked further and deeper into the forest, until the blonde stopped in his tracks and pointed enthusiasticly towards a big, dark green spruce.

"That's our Christmas tree, Kuro-wanwan! Go on, fetch it for me!"

"I'm not your damn dog, mage! Besides, that tree doesn't fit in the sled or the house," Kurogane huffed and puffed, "And who said that you're the one who gets to pick the tree?"

"No one! Is there any tree that you'd like, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura pondered, looking at her feet, then at the trees and then at her feet again. Then she seemed to have made her choice. She pointed at one of the bit smaller trees, which were about two meters tall. The tree that she preferred was moss green and looked the most lovely. Fay ran to the spruce, walked around it for a few times observing it and then leaned towards it with his hands on his hips.

"It truly is a cute tree. Hmm, yeah! This one it is!" he stated. He dashed to the sled and lifted the axe from it. Fay was just about to walk to the tree, but Kurogane took the axe from his hand.

"I'll take this, it's too dangerous for you to be prancing around with something sharp."

"Aww, Kuro-rin is worried about me!" Fay smiled goofily and giggled with Mokona.

"I'm not! You're just lethal with a sharp object!"

Kurogane acted as manly as ever, chopped the tree down and placed the spruce on the sled after Sakura had hopped off it.

* * *

"Umm, Kurogane-san... Are you sure you don't need any help with that?" Syaoran asked quietly.

"Don't... need... it!" Kurogane growled. The tree was heavy, the sled was heavier and the mage and the manju on top of them wasn't helping at all. "Mage... get off... if you don't... want to... get killed by me!"

"This will help your muscles grow, Kuro-chan!" Fay grinned. "Mokona, shall we sing some nice songs that we heard earlier?"

They started to sing aloud, which made Kurogane more and more irritated. He was this close of taking the axe and committing something not so legal.

"Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells~! Jingle all the way~! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh~!"

"Shut the hell up!!"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading the eighteenth chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar! Today's theme was 'Christmas tree'!

**Enonyymi:** Written by me again! Yay, they're singing Christmas carols (the song at the end was, of course, Jingle Bells. In Finnish: Kulkuset.)! I absolutely love Christmas carols!

**Punainenpuolukka:** Well, I don't.

**Enonyymi:** Well, everyone has their likes and dislikes. I started singing Christmas carols already in November! My absolute favourite is 'Silent Night' (In Finnish: 'Jouluyö, juhlayö', which literally means 'Christmas night, a festive night'). It's a pretty song...

**Punainenpuolukka: **I refuse to sing Christmas carols and I avoid it by any means necessary.

**Enonyymi: **Aww, boring! I can sing some Christmas carols to you! Hehehehee.

**Punainenpuolukka:** You have quite a nice voice but please don't.

**Enonyymi:** Jingle Bells, jingle beeeee-eeells! (okay, I'll stop... for now.) Thanks for reading (the chapter and the A/N!) and we'll see you tomorrow!


	20. 19th of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.**  
Warnings:** Contains male/male.**  
Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.

* * *

Since the gang had stayed in this country for almost twenty days and all for the sake of Christmas, they deciced to decorate their house like everyone else in the country. Every house in the town was decorated beautifully with small lights in by the doorway, candles on the windowsill and through the windows, you could see their simple yet pretty Christmas trees.

The bakery's owner was kind enough to come help them with the decorating and even would borrow some ornaments to them.

"Are you guys all ready?" she asked and was prepared to order the group around like a leader of an army troop. "Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun – and Mokona – you have the honour of decorating the Christmas tree. Fay-san and Kurogane-san, you will be decorating the yard!"

"What?! I'm not decorating anything!" Kurogane growled from the sofa. The bakery's owner walked up to him and laid her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly.

"Kurogane-san, I'm sure you understand that I'm using my precious, precious time and helping you with the decorations. The more people decorating, the quicker it will be done. And if you don't participate in this, I'll be sure to cut your paycheck for this week..." the woman spoke murderously. There was no way that she'd let anyone slack off.

Kurogane flinched and unvoluntarely agreed to help, but only because of the paycheck.

"Here, this box is for you!" the owner handed a middle-sized cardboard box to the children. They explored and looked carefully at the ornaments in it: the box was full of different coloured balls, heart-, star- and spruce-shaped decorations, long and fluffy ribbons and a shiny, silvery star on top of the other decorations.

"These are so pretty!" Sakura gasped in delight. The woman smiled at the princess and instructed Syaoran at the same time.

"Remember to put the ornaments evenly in the tree; it might fall over if it's heavier on the other side."

"Alright, Ma'am."

Then she turned around to give orders for Kurogane and Fay.

"There's some candles and red tablecloths on the kitchen table. Next to them is a box with three long strings of lamps. You're going to put them on your doorway and the two trees in your yard," she commanded, "So let's get to work!"

* * *

The children and Mokona were laughing as they decorated the tree, the owner was busy putting red tablecloths on the tables and candles on the windowsills and Kurogane and Fay stood outside putting the lights on their place.

"Kuro-run, stay still! I'll fall if you keep wiggling like that!" the blonde said as he was balancing on Kurogane's shoulders. The ninja held the mage by the thighs and still tried to think anything that could take his attention from the fact that the mage's crotch was right against the back of his head and that Kurogane was touching his thighs... Those silky smooth, pale and thin thighs...

Kurogane tried to think anything unattractive: sweets, Fay looked so damn sexy while he was licking that candycane earlier... No! Snow, the mage was truly a knocker with snow in his ruffled hair... Shit! Where was Kurogane's self-control when he needed it?!

"I'm almost ready... Whoa!" Fay yelped. The darker man had let go of him just for a few seconds. Fay fell down, but in mid-air he had managed to grab Kurogane by his coat, so now they both laid in the snowy ground, right next to each other.

Fay rubbed his backside gently.

"Auch, that hurt... Kuro-tan, I told you to hold _tightly_ on me," he said and stared at Kurogane, who was still laying on the ground, looking at the sky.

"Kuro-pon? Hello?" Fay leaned to look Kurogane in the eyes and wawed his hand over his face. Kurogane turned quickly his eyes to the mage's blue ones, grabbing his arm at the same time. He pulled Fay's arm so that now Kurogane was on all fours over Fay, who laid on the ground with a surprised look on his face.

Self-control? Fuck that shit.

Kurogane leaned down. Fay gazed into his lover's ruby eyes and whispered, when their lips were almost touching:

"Laying in the snow... Hmm, I wonder why this feels kind of like _déjà vu_..."

The blond's lips were so close, a little open just for Kurogane and-

"Hey, you two! Stop your lovey-doveying, you're supposed to be working!" the bakery's owner screamed at the front door. "Don't think just because it's dark that I can't see you!"

Kurogane's face turned into a bright red shade and even Fay was blushing a little. Fay pushed Kurogane off him and said amusedly:

"We're sorry for slacking off! Right, Kuro-pippi?" Kurogane nodded furiously.

For the rest of the evening, a mantra kept replaying in his head; self-control, self-control, self-control...

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading the nineteenth chapter of the Tsubasa Adevent Calendar! Today's theme was 'Decoration'!

**Enonyymi:** Aaand again written by me! Ahahaha, until the , I'll be writing every story (so two stories to go). There's not much to say in this A/N... Well, now I've bought my friends some presents (Yay!) and school has ended (for this term, at least). Still not any snow here, we'll take every drop and flake of snow that you can give! Hahaha.

Thanks for reading and for the many, many comments!


	21. 20th of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.**  
Warnings:** Contains male/male.  
**Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.

* * *

Mistletoe. One more thing to add in Kurogane's "The-things-I-hate-most"-list. The Christmas-spirited Fay had studied the Christmas traditions in the bookstore and when he saw the mistletoe and read about it's uses, he simply couldn't resist trying the tradition. So, practically there was a mistletoe almost in every nook and corner of the house and it's poor victims were everyone else but Fay.

Kurogane already had had to kiss Syaoran and Sakura – in both cases, the ninja had given the kids a quick smooch on the forehead – and Mokona, who had showered Kurogane with little Mokona kisses. Kurogane hated doing the kissing-thing but he couldn't refuse doing it. Something terrible might happen if he didn't obey the tradition – Kurogane was bit superstitious, just like the most of people in Kurogane's Nihon.

Even though Kurogane had to obey the tradition, nobody had said anything about removing the damn plants. The dark man had ripped every single mistletoe that he'd seen and threw them in the fireplace. But when he threw one mistletoe away, there always appeared another one. Simply to say, Kurogane was going crazy.

"If I see even one of those damn things, I'm going to kill that idiot of a mage!" he roared and stomped around the livingroom.

"You mean these, Kuro-pon?" a voice came behind his back. He turned around, only to find that the blonde was leaning on the door frame, dangling a mistletoe branch in his hand.

"That's right, mage! Get rid of that fuckin thing before I violate you!" Kurogane growled like a tiger.

"Ooh, is that a promise, Kuro-sama?" Fay grinned at him slyly.

With a few long steps, Kurogane was in front of Fay. He grabbed the mage's arm and snatched the mistletoe from him and threw it as far as he could. Then he turned to look at Fay with a victorious grin on his face.

But what the hell? Fay was still smiling like he was the happiest person on Earth. Kurogane stared at his face for a while, until he noticed Fay's finger that pointed towards the ceiling.

"What the h-" Kurogane looked up. Shit. A mistletoe. The damn mage tricked him, again!

"You know what that means, don't you?" Fay leered. Kurogane grunted at him. There was no pulling back anymore.

"Make it a good one, Kuro-_chu_."

Kurogane grabbed Fay's chin and slid his other hand to the blonde's slim waist, while pressing their lips against each other. Kurogane slid his tongue in Fay's mouth, making him moan in approval. The kiss lasted long and their lips were apart only for the few seconds, when they needed to gasp for more air.

"Aaa, Kuro-daddy and Fay-mommy are kissing!" Mokona, Sakura and Syaoran had entered room without the two – or actually, only Kurogane – even noticing. Now Kurogane pushed Fay away and stomped upstairs. Fay laughed at him.

Kurogane was going to get his revenge.

* * *

It was late and Fay stepped into the bedroom.

Kurogane sat silently on the bed, facing the door and Fay had to squint that he could see in the poorly lit room. Fay gasped in surprise, when he finally saw clearly: Kurogane was shirtless and between his legs, he held a mistletoe. Right over his crotch.

"You know what this means, mage," Kurogane grinned. Victory.

Fay stepped forward and closed the door. His gaze never turned away from Kurogane. He walked up to him and kneeled before the half-naked man.

"Oh my. Well, I guess I must follow the tradition..."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading the twentieth chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar! Today's theme was 'Mistletoe'!

**Enonyymi: **Hello, people! It's just me again in the A/N today!

Today's story was a little bit perverted at the end... Hahaha. I still hope you liked it. I'm not really so sure if Kurogane's superstitious but weren't the people in (Ye Old) Nihon very superstitious? I mean, they believed in all kinds of demons and creatures and Japanese have weird but kind of interesting customs/traditions. For example, you could banish a small demon if you threw salt on it, or something like that.

The mistletoe. We in Finland don't have that tradition but it was too fun not to get included. I mean, kissing, it the best!

Thanks for reading today's chapter (sorry that I posted it so late) and I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the lovely comments you've posted (let's aim for 100 comments/reviews, people!)


	22. 21st of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.**  
Warnings:** Contains male/male.**  
Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.

* * *

All was silent and it was already past midnight as Fay walked slowly upstairs. The bedroom door made a quiet creak as he stepped inside.

Kurogane stood in the middle of the room and he was obviously changing his clothes, since he held his red pullover in his hand and his other hand was on his belt.

"Taking your clothes off already? My, Kuro-sama, you must be a psychic," Fay grinned and walked up to his lover, taking the shirt from his hand and letting it slip to the floor, "because you've read my mind completely..."

"Oi, you nympho, were not doing it tonight," Kurogane told him and continued opening his belt though the mage was clinging to him tightly. Fay took one step back and gave Kurogane a little pout, which quickly turned into a smile.

"Well, let's sleep then. You can be my teddy!"

"I'm not your damn teddybear! Just strip and get in the bed already," Kurogane growled. The blonde gave Kurogane a flirtatious stare and opened his light blue shirt, letting it fall to the floor so that his pale and lean upper body was shown. The moonlight shone through the window and the mage's pale skin almost had a silver glow. Kurogane had changed into his pyjama pants and sat on the bed under the covers, waiting the mage to come.

"Still not interested?" Fay asked while he removed his pants.

"No. Last night was good enough." he answered. Fay grabbed his pyjamas and put them on quickly. Then he dashed to the bed and jumped on top of the ninja. Fay grabbed his pillow and hit gently Kurogane's head with it.

"Oh, maybe I was too good?" Fay said and ruffled Kurogane's hair. He stared at the blonde's deep blue eyes and lifted his hand to grab Fay's arm. He shoved him down on the bed and ordered:

"Just go to sleep."

Fay sighed deeply but still obeyed Kurogane's command. He stared outside the window and sighed:

"It's really dark there, isn't it, Kuro-tan?"

Kurogane turned to look at the mage, whose gaze was still fixed on the window. The blonde's face was serious as he kept looking outside into the yard, where it was snowing slightly. This way one slip of the mage's mask. Kurogane laid his hand on Fay's shoulder. He turned to look at the darker man, quickly returning a goofy smile on his face.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"... Just sleep already. We have work tomorrow."

Fay continued smiling at him and inched closer. Fay closed his eyes and grabbed Kurogane's arm.

"I still want to cuddle."

Kurogane grunted but let the mage come sleep in his arms. Fay lifted his head up and leaned closer to Kurogane's face. He didn't stop to kiss him on the lips but gave him a small smooch on the forehead.

"Good night, Kuro-rin."

Kurogane rubbed his forehead a little, feeling a bit flushed.

"Idiot."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading the twentyfirst chapter of the Tsubasa Adevent Calendar! Today's theme was 'Goodnight'!

**Enonyymi: **It was written by me. And sorry, sorry, sorry for posting this so awfully late again! I've been quite busy lately. I still hope you enjoyed it, even though this was not quite good...

**Punainenpuolukka:** I thought it was good.

**Enonyymi: **Aww, thank you! Whew. Just three days until Christmas... I can't believe it! Time runs so fast.

**Punainenpuolukka: **Yeah. And just today I bought Christmas gifts to my family. It's still not too late to wrap them!

**Enonyymi:**You still have time! I haven't cleaned my room yet, but hey, no worries, I still have time! Hahahaha.

Anyway, we both hope that you have time and no worries for Christmas! Thanks for reading and have a good night!


	23. 22nd of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.**  
Warnings:** Contains male/male.  
**Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.

* * *

"Joy to the world! the Lord is come; let earth receive her King;  
let every heart prepare him room,  
And heaven and nature sing, and heaven and nature sing,  
And heaven, and heaven, and nature sing" the bakery's owner sang happily while she was walked through the bakery. Fay, who didn't know the lyrics, just hummed the song, much to Kurogane's annoyance.

"Will you two quit it already, I can't stand that song anymore!" the ninja yelled from the backroom where he was doing inventory.

"Don't you have any Christmas spirit?!" the woman yelled back at him.

"No."

"Well, I didn't think you would," she shrugged her shoulders and turned to the blonde with a smile:

"But you on the other hand, have so much Christmas spirit that you could share it with others!"

"Oh, thank you," the mage smiled back at her. He was putting icing on a large cake and tried not to spill it on the wrong place.

"What if we'd go on a Christmas carol concert tonight," the owner suggested , "you could bring the kids and the white bouncy thing too! I'm sure they would enjoy it very much!"

"We're not going", the black haired man grunted.

"But why not? I'm sure Sakura-chan would enjoy it. And Syaoran-kun and Mokona too. I would like to go as well," Fay pouted.

"I know! But if I hear one more time, 'Lucia-san, I love you', someone is going to lose their head," Kurogane looked to the blonde with a very serious look on his face.

"If you're there, I'm sure I will be left alone," the mage assured his lover.

"And I'll be there too! I'm hitting everyone with a broom if they try to come too close!" the brunette woman said enthusiastically with her long plaits swinging from side to side once again.

"I don't think that's necessary", Fay smiled awkwardly.

* * *

All day the two tried to persuade Kurogane to agree to let them go into the concert. Finally, after a very long period of time, he agreed just because the other two had been bugging him all day and the ninja was getting pissed off.

So when the evening came, the owner of the bakery came to pick up her two employees, the children and the white manju from their house. They walked on the snowy road and enjoyed the cold weather. Mokona was so exited about the concert that it had already started to sing it's own Christmas carol:

"There are two nights to Christmas and then Mokona will get lots of presents, because Mokona has been a good Mokona all year! And when its Christmas Eve, Mokona will give a big kiss to the good puppy…"

"Oh shut up already!" Kurogane grabbed the manju and threw it towards the Fay, who caught the it easily.

"Kuro-wanwan, you shouldn't throw Mokona, it could get hurt", the blonde said holding the white manju gently in his arms.

"Like hell it will!"

* * *

The concert was held in a local church. There were candles everywhere and a lot of people had gathered there already. Some people pointed at Fay, whispering 'Lucia-san' but after Kurogane gave few glares to them, all commotion ceased. The group sat somewhere in the middle of the bench rows. When the concert itself started the people in the church got quiet and let the choir and the singers sing in peace.

* * *

Sakura and Mokona were thrilled about the concert and they enjoyed it very much. Syaoran was more interested in the building than the music itself, so he didn't pay so much attention to it. The owner of the bakery and Fay talked about the concert on their way home and agreed it was excellent. Kurogane just grunted to them and stayed quiet the rest of time.

**

* * *

A/N: **Thanks for reading the twentysecond chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar! Today's theme was, with no doubt, 'Christmas Carols'!

**Punainenpuolukka: **We're very sorry that this chapter was published so late. But you know when it's Christmas time you have other things to do too.

**Enonyymi:** That's right. But I still hope you liked this.

**Punainenpuolukka:** I think it's quite funny that I, who doesn't particularly like Christmas carols, wrote this chapter. And the event here in Finland – the concert, I was implying in this chapter – is called Kauneimmat joululaulut (The most beautiful Christmas carols). I think it was actually held here about a week ago but it fit perfectly in this place in our Advent Calendar.

**Enonyymi:** Well, I think this turned out great, even though you don't like Christmas carols.  
Thank you all for reading and we'll see again tomorrow! Bye!


	24. 23rd of December

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.**  
Warnings:** Contains male/male.**  
Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.

* * *

"Good evening, Yuuko!"

"Good evening to you too, Mokona."

Everyone else was sleeping but Mokona had stayed up and sat on the livingroom table, speaking to Yuuko. In Japan, it seemed to be daytime and Mokona could see that behind Yuuko's back, there was Watanuki, who was running and fussing around the house, dressed in a big white apron and wore a red scarf on his head. Yuuko was smoking her pipe as always and laid on the floor comfortably.

"So, how have you children been doing there?" Yuuko asked with curiosity.

"Mokona and the others are doing fine! Twentythree days ago we landed in this country and it seems that everyone spends Christmas here," Mokona answered. Yuuko smiled gently and continued:

"Oh, is that so? How are you liking Christmas?" she said and blew a little wisp of smoke out of her mouth and gave a little laugh. "I guess that Kurogane isn't enjoying Christmas as much as the rest of you."

"At first Kurogane hated it but Mokona thinks that he's started to like it now!"

"Hmm, why's that so?" Yuuko questioned and took her pipe out of her mouth. This truly was something that she wanted to hear.

"Well, Kurogane likes Fay, Fay likes Christmas so Kurogane must like Christmas too!" Mokona pointed out.

"Ahahaha! Well, that's a good reason, isn't it, Watanuki?" Yuuko laughed and turned her head to look at Watanuki, who was busy cleaning the floor.

"Please, do not talk anything about... well, _that_ kind of things," Watanuki muttered akwardly and was wiping the floor with unnecessary force. Yuuko glanced slyly at him but turned to Mokona to gossip.

"I have something fun to tell you, Mokona," she whispered in the way so that Watanuki could still hear it, "It seems that  
our Watanuki got his first kiss yesterday! He and Doumeki-kun were being all lovey-dovey at Doumeki's house~!"

Watanuki flinched at those words and started to shriek: "Yuuko-san! That's none of you're business! Besides, it's like it was our first kiss or anything!"

"Oh, so you've kissed before?" Yuuko laughed and gave Watanuki a little wink. "You're such a naughty boy, Watanuki!"

"... I'm seriously going to die from humiliation in this house," he grumbled and left the room with a bright blush on his face, muttering something about leaving the oven on or something.

"Watanuki's so shy!" Mokona giggled. Yuuko laughed with the manju and put the pipe back in her mouth.

"So, what else have you been up to? Have you found Sakura's feather?"

Mokona shook it's little head. "No, Mokona and the others have not it yet, but Mokona can feel it. It's not very far from here... Anyway, we all have done very fun things here!"

"That's good to hear," Yuuko smiled, "tell me everything."

Mokona shifted it's position on the table. "Well, Fay brought us some candy canes and baked gingerbread's for us all – he works in a bakery with Kuro-rin – and one day we watched TV and it blowed up!"

"Ahahaha, that certainly sounds like something of your doing!"

"And one day Mokona drank glögg and turned all red! Kurogane was so mad then!" the manju giggled. "We went into the woods to get a Christmas tree and then Mokona and Fay sang some Christmas carols, which made Kurogane _so_ angry! We also decorated the house and the Christmas tree, which was a lot of fun! We also went skating, but Sakura and Kurogane didn't know how to skate, so Syaoran and Fay taught them! Kuro-rin is a poor skater, he fell down on the ground all the time!"

"I can imagine that!" Yuuko wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "Anything else?"

"One day, we made a biiiig Mokona from snow and Fay and Kurogane had a snow fight! Fay fell down on the ground and Kuro-rin won! Though, then Fay got sick and Kurogane to take of Fay-mommy like a good daddy should!"

"Oh, there's a protective side of Kurogane as well? That's so cute~!," Yuuko laughed and blew another wisp of smoke from her mouth, "their relationship must be doing well."

"At first it was, but then..." Mokona said sadly, "then Fay was chosen as this year's Lucia and people started to love him. There was even someone, who kissed Fay and Kuro-rin got so mad that he punched that man. Fay and Kurogane had a fight... but now everything's back to normal!"

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I cheered Kurogane up and we tried to find some of the presents that Fay bought. But we didn't find anything! Fay-mommy and Kuro-daddy also had a romantic kiss under the mistletoe! Kurogane got very embarrased when Mokona and the others saw it. Mokona kissed Kurogane many times too!"

"I'm sure that he didn't enjoy that very much," Yuuko giggled.

"And yesterday, we went to a concert and the people sang beautiful songs there!"

"Well, it seems that you've a lot of things to do there."

Mokona smiled at Yuuko and then it started to talk a bit seriously. "And you know what, Yuuko?"

"What is it, Mokona?"

"Well, Mokona feels that we all are a family. A little different than a normal family, but still... Mokona can feel when the others are lonely... And in here, nobody has been lonely at all! So that's why Mokona is happy!"

"... You're truly a good child, Mokona."

"And that's why Mokona's going to get a lot of presents!" the white thing laughed. Yuuko took her pipe out of her mouth and said:

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I can already smell Watanuki's cooking so I must go now. Have a merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Yuuko!"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading the twenty-third chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar! Today's theme was 'Family'!

**Enonyymi:** Today's a very special day, not only because it's the Eve of Christmas Eve, but because it's our Question & Answer-time! We're answering a few interesting questions that I've picked out.

**QUESTION:**  
**SilverKleptoFox:**  
Aw.. that was sweet. I like learning about your country too, it's interesting. Perhaps we shall see a fruitcake theme? I doubt any of the group would know what it is. Heck, even I don't know what fruitcake is supposed to do!(actually I do, but that would ruin the joke)

-SKF

**ANSWER:**  
**Enonyymi:** Thanks for the comment! About that fruitcake theme, we're sorry, but there's not going be one. Since in Finland, fruitcake isn't all that popular or traditional, so we're not going to do it. Sorry. The idea was nice though. I looked up what a fruitcake means and... well, I laughed a lot!

**Punainenpuolukka: **We have a word that means approximately the same.

**Enonyymi: **Yeah. Our word _fruittari_ comes from the English word fruitcake, but the meaning is slightly different. Fruittari means a young, 12-18 year old man, who dresses only in designer clothes and values his appearance more than the usual Finnish bloke.

**QUESTION:**  
**faichan5:**  
Can't wait until the next chapter. So sad and cute and made me A.D.D. I was laughing at Mokona and his whole popular thing. I hope they get together officially by Christmas Eve. Will there be a story for Christmas Day? Sorry. I'm just excited.

**ANSWER:****  
Enonyymi: **Thank you for your many comments! You asked if there was going to be a story for Christmas Day. Well, we don't know if you remember, but in the INFO-part, I said something like this: "And starting from the 1st of December, we're going to publish one story per day until Christmas Eve for you all to enjoy!" So, there's probably not going to be a story for Christmas Day. Unless we pull a CLAMP-move and do a story for that day! Hahahahaa! You can never know what we're up to... Muahaha.

**QUESTION:**  
**werepire:**  
These stories are seriously cute, save for the fact that Kurogane's a right perv. Though I have to admit, it's one of the reasons why I love it. I also love your A/N, it's really interesting learning about your traditions. I cannot believe you guys dont have mistletoe. How can you accidentally kiss people? lol x

**ANSWER:  
****Punainenpuolukka: **Finnish people don't kiss anyone by accident. Kisses are only reserved to those, who are close to you, like boy-/girlfriends, parents, siblings, other relatives...

**Enonyymi: **And close friends! Hahaha. But it's not very common to kiss strangers, and I think that for Finns, it would be really embarrassing. It's just not the way we behave here.

**Punainenpuolukka: **Thank the Lord for that.

**Enonyymi: **Yeah, we Finns are not the sexiest or the most beautiful folk, so kissing a stranger would not always be that enjoyable.

**Punainenpuolukka: **I was actually thinking about only the kissing-part. Most Finns avoid even speaking to strangers if possible.

**Enonyymi: **Sometimes if you walk alone and someone walks past you, it's not uncommon not to look at that person. This sounds like we're not very hospitable or social people, but that's not entirely true.

**Punainenpuolukka: **Well, I don't like if a stranger comes to speak to me when I'm walking on the street. I'd just keep going and ignore that person.

**Enonyymi: **But, don't be scared, some Finns are really kind and social. Hahaha! 

For now, have a merry Eve of Christmas Eve! We'll see you again tomorrow for the final chapter!


	25. Christmas Eve

**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.**  
Warnings:** Contains male/male.**  
Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.  
**A/N (1):** For all fans, a very important notice: Remember to read the Authors' Note at the end, it's really, really, really important! The most important of all our Authors' Notes!

* * *

"There's no fucking way that I'm putting that on!"

"Aww, why not, Kuro-chan?" Fay said and dangled the outfit in his hand. "Red is totally your color!"

"Whatever, I'm not dressing up as Santa Claus!" he roared. He'd have to be brainwashed before he could wear that stupid costume that the mage was holding.

"Think about the children and Mokona. They'd be so happy when they saw Santa in the evening... Especially Sakura-hime."

"..."

"So you'll do it? Good boy, Kuro-wanwan!" Fay patted Kurogane's head, which made the other even more annoyed. Kurogane grabbed Fay's arm and swung him further away.

"I'm not a damn dog!"

"Okay, you're not a doggie... But you will be Santa!" Fay laughed and twirled around.

"No, I won't!" Kurogane shouted and crossed his arms like a little kid.

"But you agreed already," Fay pouted at his lover. It was slightly hard for the ninja to argue when the other man had that look on his face.

"Please be Santa, Kuro-myu..." Fay whispered and leaned to place a little kiss on Kurogane's lips.

In the end he agreed to dress as Santa Claus.

* * *

That day the time flew quicklier than expected and it was already five o'clock. The gang gathered around the table to eat a magnificent banquet that had been done by Fay and the bakery's owner.

"Yumm, this looks so good!" Mokona cheered.

"It really does! Well done, Fay-san and baker-san," Syaoran praised the two cooks.

"Aww, thank you Syaoran-kun," Fay replied, while placing a plate in front of everyone. The bakery's owner smiled at the boy gently and whiped off some sweat from her forehead, since she had just finished doing some of their dessert, plum kissel.

The table was filled with traditional Christmas foods: a large, delicious Christmas ham with home-made mustard, potato-, swede- and carrot casserole. On the table was also some rice pudding and two bowls filled with almonds, nuts, raisins and all kinds of fruit. There was a big bottle of red wine and glögg with the food too and the rest of their dessert, gingerbread, chocolate and star-shaped Christmas tarts with plum marmelade filling.

"Whew, all done!" the bakery's owner sighed and patted Fay's shoulder. "You were a great help, Fay-san. Thank you."

"Oh no, you we're the kind helper here. We all should thank you, right?" Fay smiled and turned his head to the others, who sat around the table. Mokona, Sakura and Syaoran thanked the woman, but Kurogane just grunted and started exploring the wine bottle carefully.

"Right, Kuro-tan?" Fay asked with an even wider, goofier smile. Kurogane glanced at the woman, looking a bit annoyed, but then he bowed his head silently to her. Fay clapped his hands and turned his head to meet the woman's gaze again. "There. You've been a great help to us all."

She blushed slightly and started playing with her plaits, letting her head drop down, so that the others wouldn't see her red cheeks. "... Thank you."

She stepped forward to hug the blonde man, then proceeded to hug everyone else, even Kurogane, who accepted the hug, with a bit of reluctance and embarrassment though. Fay looked to Sakura and smiled gently.

"Sakura-chan, I think you should get the thing that we talked about earlier. Baker-san, do wait for a while before you leave," Fay said. The frail girl got up from the table, ran to the housekeeping room and came back with a little present in her hands. The owner got surprised and looked at the princess with a confusedly.

"This is... for me?" she asked and took the present from Sakura, who bobbed and wished merry Christmas to her. "Oh, you shouldn't have-"

"You've truly deserved it," Fay laughed and placed his hand on her shoulder, "we all wish that you have a merry Christmas."

"Thank you so much! I wish you a very merry Christmas as well!" she greeted them and smiled kindly. Then she turned around and gasped loudly when she saw the time. "Oh my, now I have to hurry back home before my mum burns our casseroles! Bye then!"

She rushed out of the door after thanking and waving to them.

"I think we should eat before the food gets cold," Syaoran suggested.

The group sat by the table and started to eat. The food was truly as delicious as it looked and they all ate as mush as they could. Mokona tried to steal some alcohol for itself, but Kurogane noticed that and snatched the bottle of wine away from the manju, which had to drink only limited amounts of glögg – so that the events of the third day wouldn't be repeated. They wouldn't need any drunkards tonight, especially those who tend to jump around the house, though when Kurogane wasn't looking, Fay managed to take many glasses of the wine. Everyone, except the ninja, talked about Christmas and what they had been doing in the passing days. They enjoyed the food and company very much, but soon they all had stuffed themselves full with the really scrumptious food. They sat by the table, but then Fay leaned to whisper into Kurogane's ear.

"Ah, Kuro-puu, don't you have something to do right now?" he gave a hint to the ninja and poked his arm, so that he would hurry up.

"Damn it, why the hell did I agree to this" the said man muttered and stomped out of the room. Fay stood up and started cleaning the table, which didn't last fairly long since the children helped him.

"Now, come along children, we should move into the living room," the blonde chimed to the rest of the group. Sakura and Syaoran followed him obediently into the room while Mokona had just hopped on Fay's shoulder to enjoy the free ride. Fay lit some candles before they all heard the doorbell ring.

"My, my. I wonder, who that might be?" the mage smiled slyly. He had to admit that Kurogane had absolutely perfect timing.

"It's Santa, it's Santa!" the manju cheered and started hopping around the livingroom excitedly and started laughing with Sakura, who was probably the most excited than anyone else. Fay opened the door slowly and true enough, it really was Santa Claus, but he looked quite bizarre: his skin was a bit too dark for a person, who lived in the north, he was very tall and not plump like he was usually described.

"You look good in that," Fay whispered in Santa's ear, when he passed him. Santa twitched slightly after that, but otherwise didn't seem to react at all.

"Oh, please sit down, you must be tired from carrying that big bag," Sakura said innocently, not noticing any weird things about the man. Syaoran on the other hand, suspected that something was going on, but stayed quiet so that the princess could enjoy this Christmas with no interruptions or trouble.

The man with the red clothes sat on the nearest chair and opened his bag. He took out some presents and shoved them to those that they were addressed to. Then he took out one more gift out of the bag and stared at it quite intently.

"That's probably Kuro-sama's present, but his not here now. You'll have to wait for him just little while," the blonde said smiling brightly to everyone, mostly to Santa. The children opened their present with lots of excitement. Syaoran got the huge archaeology book he had seen in the bookstore, Sakura got a beautiful deck of cards and a Kero-plushie, just like she had wished for. Mokona bounced around happily when it opened it's present: it had got a huge amount of different kind of sweets.

"Thank you so much for the present, Santa Claus-san!" Sakura said happily. "You must've gotten my letter!"

"Yes, he definitely got your letter! Right, Santa?" Fay said and looked at Santa, who nodded quickly without saying a word. For awhile, they all fussed around, talking to Santa, who didn't actually answer to any of the questions because Fay always started answering for him. Not that anyone minded anyway. Then the princess started to show signs of exhaustion. She tried to keep her big, green eyes open, but it didn't work very well. Fay had gone to sit in Santa's lap – only because the children had been too shy to sit in his lap – and talked to Sakura.

"You all can go to bed already. I'll stay here with Santa and wait for Kuro-daddy," he said while sitting comfortably on Santa Claus' lap. At least, the blonde thought it was comfortable. Santa didn't. The others thanked Santa and left upstairs, with Sakura being carried in Syaoran's lap because she was so tired from all the excitement today. When the two men were sure that they were alone, Santa opened his mouth:

"You can sit somewhere else," he grunted but the mage didn't move an inch, in stead he started shifting his position, making Santa even more uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"No, this is fine," the blonde smiled and lifted his hand to stroke Santa's fluffy beard. "You really were a good Santa, weren't you?"

Fay leaned closer to Santa's face and gave the red clothed man a soft, long kiss on the lips.

"Fay-san, what are you doing?" Sakura's voice came behind them. She was carrying a glass of water and beside her stood Syaoran, on whose shoulder Mokona was sitting with a really surprised look on it's cute little face.

"Fay-mommy kissed Santa!" the little manju said loudly. "Kuro-daddy is gonna be so mad!"

"Fay-san..." Sakura looked like she was about to start crying. Syaoran had placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm the princess down. This would be very hard to explain.

"Sakura-hime..." the boy said as he rubbed her shoulder gently.

"I-i just-" Fay started, but he was interrupted by the sudden ring of the doorbell.

"What could it be this time?" everyone except Kurogane rushed to the door as fast as they could. When the door was opened, there was nobody behind it, but a small present was left on the snowy stairs. Syaoran picked it up and opened it. Inside was one of Sakura's feathers.

"Did Santa Claus give us one more gift?" Mokona puzzled.

"But he couldn't have, he's in the living room," the princess replied. But when they arrived back in the room, there was only Kurogane, who wore his big, black coat, sitting on the couch with his present in his hand.

"When did you get here, Kurogane-san? Wasn't Santa sitting there?" the girl asked from the ninja, becoming even more confused.

"He was, but he just left," Kurogane said, "and it's late now, we should go to bed."

Absolutely no one disagreed with him.

* * *

"There. It seems that they've received our gift," someone looked at the Dimension travelers' house with big pair of binoculars. There was four figures among the snow; two women and two men. The smaller woman had long, brown plaits, which swung from side to side when she walked around and she was clothed in a red coat with white fur lining, just like the others. The second woman had shorter, fire red hair and she was nibbling a candy cane while she leaned on the red sleigh behind her. The first man had dark brown hair and big blue eyes, which observed the surroundings carefully and he was rubbing his nose cautiously, trying not to make it hurt any more than it already did. And for the last, but certainly not the least, was a very old man with a long, white beard. He was sitting on the sleigh and had a big, gentle smile on his slightly wrinkly face.

"How did you know that the feather belonged to that little girl, Santa?" The young man asked confusedly.

"Kyösti," the pigtailed woman called his name and started to bicker with him, "Santa's Santa! He knows everything that goes around Korvatunturi, it was just a mere coincidence that these people landed here just a few months after we'd found the feather."

"It was not a coincidence, my dear helpers," the older man replied wisely, but he was cut down by the younger man.

"You don't always have to shout at me, big sister," Kyösti replied shyly, "my life is hard enough even without your nasty comments."

The said sister gasped in surprise and was probably just getting started. "Very rough indeed! It's good that Kurogane-san punched the lights out of you coward, I sure hope that it was a wake-up call for you too! It's a shame that he _only_ broke your nose!"

"Well that explains it! No wonder something looked different about Kyösti..." the red-headed woman took the half-eaten candy from her mouth, so she could join in the conversation. Kyösti looked shocked and lifted his hand cover his nose protectively.

"Minttu, you didn't even notice that my stoic nose was broken?! Oh, I'm just air for everyone else! Even my dear angel, my beautiful Lucia-san has forgotten all about me!"

"You idiot! You don't even know how much trouble you caused our guests! Besides, it was good that someone rejected you, damn stargazer!" the small woman continued and whacked Kyösti's head with a broom. "I shouldn't have let you enter, but you we're so infatuated with Fay-san that you almost trampled over your sister! I swear that when Santa's trip is over, you're going to get so punished."

Kyösti yelped and ran behind Minttu's back. "Minttu, help me! Nanna has gone crazy again!"

"Again?! What does that mean?" Nanna was just about to fling her broom at the two, but she was stopped by the low, kind voice that came behind her back.

"Now, now children, what have I told about fighting and especially on Christmas Eve?" he said and smiled at the three others, who seemed to calm down.

"Sorry, Santa," the two siblings apologized. The man gave them a slight nod, but then he grasped the reins, pointing the three to hop into the sleigh. They all climbed into it, and tried position themselves among the bags of presents. The elder man gave a low laugh and gave his reindeer the command to start running. Nanna took the little present from her pocket and held it against her chest.

"I wonder, will we ever see those people again?" she thought as her plaits swung around in the cold winter air. "I truly hope that they are safe on their journey..."

"I'm sure of that they'll be fine. They've got little Yuuko-chan on their side," Santa Claus noted, "now then, we've got a long night ahead of us, my little elves. It's truly going to be a busy Christmas night..."

* * *

**A/N (2): **Thank you all for reading the twentyfourth and the final chapter of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar! The last theme was 'Christmas Eve'! **Remember to read all of this Authors' Note, we've got a very important thing to tell you!**

**Enonyymi: **It's already Christmas Eve! Gosh, time sure runs fast. Hmm, our last comments, what to say... Well, I've truly enjoyed this project. Of course there was problems in making this too. Sometimes we disagreed about the plot, sometimes we didn't have time or the inspiration to write and sometimes we just did not have the energy to write anything.

**Punainenpuolukka: **Mostly in the last one. Some of you might wonder why they opened the presents already on Christmas Eve, but because it's a tradition in Finland, we wrote it that way. We don't have to wait as long as you others because of that. Haahaa.

**Enonyymi: **It's good to live in Finland! But yeah, we'd also like to thank all of our fans (roughly, there's about 40-50 of you, which is a lot!). You've been so kind and commented all through our writing process, making us very happy to be writing the Advent Calendar. For me, your comments were the thing that kept me going! It's a shame that we didn't get 100 comments, but now it doesn't really matter.

**Punainenpuolukka: **And for me, it was Enonyymi and you guys.

**Enonyymi: **Aww, thank you very much! I couldn't have survived in this without you too!

Although this was a fun project, I don't think we're going to do this kind of fanfiction any time soon... At least with these kind of time limits, occasionally they're a pain in the ass. But, I'm planning to do a few Kuro/Fay-fanfics, for example a bit angsty, romantic oneshot songfic, which is based on the Finnish song, "Päivänsäde ja menninkäinen" (in English, "The Ray of Light and the Spirit of the Night) and a 66- (or 69-)chaptered fanfic, "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ce soir)?" (it means "Do you want have sex with me (tonight)?"), which is gonna be M-rated. Tehee.

**Punainenpuolukka: **There's also something we must mention about the names of the three elves at the end (the elves were, of course, the bakery's owner, the man who kissed Fay and the shopkeeper of the candy store). The name Minttu means mint (we thought that it was a good name, since Minttu likes candy canes, which are usually peppermint flavored), Nanna means a food that tastes good, like sweets or desserts and that kind of stuff. Kyösti is a Finnish form of the name Gustav.

**Enonyymi:** Then there's the most important thing of all!

So, you all thought that this was the last chapter of our Advent Calendar... But that's not true! Ahaha! We've got a little surprise for all you fans: we've written a M-rated fanfic as a present for you guys! I'm going to post on as a separate story in the M-rated department, with the name "Fay's Only Wish (is Kurogane)"! Ahaha, sorry for pulling a CLAMP-move on you!

Well, you have your biggest thanks for reading the Tsubasa Advent Calendar and honestly, we can't thank you enough! With lots of hugs and kisses...

**Punainenpuolukka and Enonyymi: **We wish you a merry, KuroFay-filled, Christmas! May your Christmas be filled with tons of joy!


End file.
